Pen Pals
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Rini and Darien Jr.'s class is assigned a ‘pen pal’ but the twist is that these pen pals are inmates. Serena & Darien agree to let their children participate, but they weren’t prepared for where the assignment would lead and what memories it would revive
1. School Assignments

**A/N:** grrrr...this is the second time I had to type this....anyways, I just remembered I have a beta reader and have to send it to her...but after she returns it to me you all will be reading this saying 'Get on with it!' So here...This IS a sequel to Cuts and Scars. You don't _have_ to read it, but it's recommended so the stuff that happens later will make more sense... Here is some simple info that might come in handy...   
Serena is 40, married to Darien.  
Darien is 42, married to Serena (duh).    
Darien Jr. is typically called Junior by family...Darien by friends.  
Darien Jr. and Rini are 17 and seniors in high school.    
Selena is 6, in 1st grade and Serena and Darien's third child.  
I think that's all so on with the story...as soon as I send it to my beta reader!  
**A/N**: It's back and I'm ready to post!!!!

* * *

**School Assignments**

The front door closed with a slam as the two teens walked into the house. A strawberry blonde girl sighed as she walked into the family room. The jet-black haired boy followed close behind.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus for?" A female voice asked from the kitchen.

"Our stupid teacher gave us homework already! On the first day of school!" The teen girl complained.

"Geez Rini. Calm down some. It's more mom and dad's homework anyways." The boy defended as he handed a paper to the woman. "You and dad need to read over this and sign it. It's for an assignment we'll have for the year in our Community Service class."

The blonde woman took the paper and glanced at it. "I'll look over it with your father after dinner. Don't forget, we have company tonight. Go get yourselves cleaned up and ready. Rini sighed. "And cheer up dear. It's not that big of a deal. Think about it, it's your last year!" The woman said merrily.

"Yeah, it's their last year living with us too, Sere." A male said as he appeared behind his wife.

"I'm trying not to think about that, Dare." She said solemnly. "Now if you need to shower, go do so. Selena will need to get ready fast when she's done at school."

"Okay mom." Both teens muttered as they headed up the stairs.

"Oh, and DJ, don't forget. You know I will."

"Sure, mom. You're just getting old."

"I resent that!" She muttered after she heard his door shut.

Darien pecked her lips. "You're forty. You're getting old dear."

"Oh, so I'm old? Maybe I should stop doing any vigorous activities." She smirked.

"NO!" He regained his composure. "It's unhealthy to stop."

"Uh-huh. I'm going to finish cooking. Andrew, Lita, Mina, and Yaten will be here soon."

"Okay." He kissed her again before heading up the stairs.

/\\//\\//\\//\

"Dare, is Selena home yet? I haven't heard the door." Serena asked.

"You know, I'm not sure. I'll go check her room." Darien headed up the stairs and knocked on Selena's door.

No answer.

"Sele, Are you in there?"

"She hasn't come home yet. I don't think, dad." Rini said coming out of her room.

Darien looked to his watch and paled.

"Dad? Is something wrong? Daddy? You're scaring me. Where's Sele?"

Darien didn't respond he just rushed down the stairs. "Sere, she's not home yet. She's an hour late."

"Oh my gosh." Serena paled and started shaking her head. "What can we do? Where is she?"

…RING…RING…

Serena rushed to the phone. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon. Is Mr. or Mrs. Chiba there?"

"This is Mrs. Chiba."

"Hi. This is Christina Sparling, Selena's teacher."

"Can I call you back later? Selena's-"

"Right here next to me. She missed her bus and just came back to my room."

Serena visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. I'll come by and pick her up now."

"Of course, Mrs. Chiba."

"Bye."

"Good bye."

Serena hung up the phone and let out another sigh in relief.

"What's going on?" Rini asked as her and DJ walked into the room.

"Where's Sele?"

"She missed her bus. I'm going to pick her up now." Serena said taking off the apron. "Be ready. They might be here before I get back." She said grabbing her keys and purse. She gave Darien a quick kiss before heading out the door.

…

"Mommy!" A little raven haired girl cried running to Serena's open arms.

"You had your dad and me so worried." She hugged the girl close. She let her go and stood back up. "Thank you so much for calling me."

"It's no problem. I can't imagine how frightened you were."

"I feel like a bad parent now. I didn't notice until maybe 20 minutes ago. My brother, sister and their spouses are coming over tonight for dinner. I was making it and I asked if she had come home yet."

"You're not a bad parent." She turned towards Selena. "You be a good girl, alright?"

She nodded shyly.

"Tomorrow Rini will come and pick you up, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

"Now what do you say, Sele?"

"Thank you Mrs. Sparling."

She nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye."

/\\//\\//\\//\

Serena burst through the door with Selena in her arms. "Sele, go upstairs and put on the clothes that are on your bed."

"Okay, mommy." Selena ran up the stairs.

"Everything okay, Rena?" Andrew asked as Serena walked into the living room.

"Yeah. Sele missed her bus, so I had to go pick her up from school." She walked over and hugged her brother and sister-in-law. "How are you guys?"

"Good." Lita replied sitting down.

"And how is my lil' sis?"

"Tired."

"And how are you two?" She asked looking towards Mina and Yaten.

"Being married to a celebrity is hard work." Mina sighed.

"I told you what would happen when you revealed yourself."

"I was kidding." She pecked him. "But we're good."

"That's great because dinner is served." Darien said entering the room.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\

"So how is school?" Andrew asked as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"We already got homework." Rini grumbled.

"Dear, calm down."

"I don't understand why we have to do this stupid assignment anyways!"

"Rini." Darien said in a warning tone. Rini calmed.

"What exactly is this assignment?"

"I don't get why she is freaking out so much." DJ butted in. "Mom and dad have to sign a paper tonight. But next week we'll get a name of someone who is in prison. We have to write to them throughout the school year."

Serena stopped eating. "What is this for?"

"Community Service. It's supposed to be good for them. There are rules, obviously. Most are in there for life or a really long time. Little of them have chance of parole. If they are paroled, we can't meet them, just continue to write." Rini explained.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Mina supported.

"I think 'senioritis' is kicking in." Lita laughed.

…

"Here, mom." DJ said handing his mother the paper.

Serena and Darien were sitting on the couch cuddling after the guests left.

"We'll look over them. You and Rini head to bed. We'll leave it on the counter for you guys in the morning."

"Thanks mom." Rini said yawning. She hugged her parents. "Night mom. Night daddy."

DJ did the same. "Night." He said to both.

They both then walked up the stairs and into their bedrooms.

Serena looked at the paper as Darien read the other one.

"What do you think?" Darien asked.

"Well it _is _a school assignment. It couldn't be too dangerous." Serena said as she continued looking over the paper.

"If you're fine with it, it's fine with me."

"You just don't want to read the paper."

He took the paper from his wife's hand and placed the two on the coffee table. He then wrapped his arms tightly around the petite blonde. "Is it such a crime that I want to just lay here with my beautiful wife?" He muttered into her hair.

"If it is, we're both guilty." She grinned as she found his lips and they met in a passionate kiss.

"M-mommy, daddy."

They broke apart and the little girl walked over and hopped between the two.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Darien asked as he propped the girl on his lap.

"I had a bad dream."

Serena smiled a genuine smile as the three got up. "I'll get you a warm glass of milk and you can go up to bed with daddy. I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." She said quietly as she took Darien's hand.

Serena watched the two walk up the stairs before she walked into the living room. She quickly signed the two papers and walked into the kitchen. After putting the papers on the table, she grabbed a glass of milk and warmed it up. She then walked upstairs and into Selena's room and quietly opened the door to see Darien standing up from the bed. She placed the cup on the nightstand and left with Darien behind her.

Once the door was closed, they headed for their room. "Never fails." Darien chuckled.

"All she needs is to have you go in the room with her." She giggled. "But it's my turn now darling. I get you all to myself." She said grasping his hand.

"Perfectly fine with me." He grinned as they walked into their room.

**A/N:** So? As good as you expected? It'll get better...I promise/hope, lol. Thanks for reading!

I'd love to know how you think it's progressing! And if you have any thoughts/opinions about the story or want to see something in the story, PLEASE let me know! I LOVE to hear your opinions!!!

SailorMoonForever!


	2. Parole

**A/N:** Okay, after Fanfics 'unable to login' thingie, I'm here to post! They've (this chapter and the next one for TL) have been done for about a week, but they were with my beta reader, and she was sick, so i was gonna post them then update them when she sent them back, but fanfic wouldn't let me login :( but it's up and good, my beta reader got back to me with the chappys, so yah, enjoy!

* * *

**Parole**

"How was school today?" Serena asked as her two children walked in the door.

"Great." Rini sighed happily.

Serena looked at her daughter with a questioning look. "And what was so great?"

She smiled. "Oh nothing." She skipped to the stairs. "I'm off to start my homework." She said hurrying up the stairs.

Serena turned to DJ. "What happened that she's not telling me about?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well how was school?"

"Fine. We got our assignments today."

"For your pen pals?"

He nodded. "I got some guy who's been in jail for like 20 something years now."

"That's nice…I guess. Why don't you go start your homework?"

"Okay, mom." He said before walking upstairs.

Serena turned back to the dishes in the sink and returned to washing. _What is up with that girl? Why won't she talk to me? _She sighed.

"What's wrong Sere?" Darien's voice asked.

"I didn't even hear you come in."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his lips to hers. "I'm quiet. What can I say?" He chuckled. "Now what's wrong?"

She turned around in her husband's embrace and sighed. "Rini won't talk to me." She looked him in the eyes. "Where did I go wrong? My daughter won't talk to me."

Darien hugged her close. "She's just going through that phase. She wants to be independent."

"But she's never been that open with me."

"Why don't you two take a girls day one of these weekends. Go do something and talk to her."

She thought for a minute. "I guess we could do that. You wouldn't mind watching Sele and DJ?"

He chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't mind watching my children."

"I didn't mean it like that." She blushed.

He pecked her lips. "I know. Where are the twins?"

"Upstairs working on their homework…they got their pen pals today."

"Well I'm going to say hi." He said pecking her cheek before heading up the stairs.

"Have Rini get ready to go pick up Sele please." She hollered after her husband.

He waved, not turning back.

…

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Hold on." Rini said in a hushed voice. She shoved her phone under her pillow. "Come in." She said sitting up on her bed.

Her door opened revealing her father. "Hey kiddo."

"Dad, I'm seventeen."

"Okay, hey seventeeny."

She giggled. "Hi daddy."

"You seem really happy today."

She shrugged and walked to her desk. "School was better."

Darien chuckled. "Well I just wanted to see how it went. Your mother wants you to get ready to pick up Selena."

"Can't you make DJ go?"

"Your mother asked you to go, so you're going."

"Okay dad." She sighed.

"Hurry on up." He said as he walked out of the room.

Rini grabbed her phone. "Sorry about that. My dad came into my room."

The voice on the phone chuckled. "Why don't you just tell your parents about us?"

"You don't understand my parents. They're just…I don't know." She sighed.

"It's okay. So what are you up to tonight?"

"I've got to write my first pen pal note to this guy."

"What did he do?"

She got up and walked to her desk. "Hold on. Let me get my paper." She dug through her bag. "It doesn't say any details…but it says he was convicted for solicitation of a minor about twenty some years ago."

"That's all it says?"

"Yeah. Wonder what that means."

"RINI!" a female voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" She called. "Sorry. I have to go pick up my little sister from school. She missed the bus yesterday."

"Okay. Call me later if you have time."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye Helios." She hung up with a smile and went down the stairs. "Mom, can I get the keys please?"

"They're in my purse. Go ahead and get them."

"K. I'll be back. She said walking to the foyer. She peeked into the purse and saw a folded piece of paper. "What's this?" She pulled it out and unfolded it. '_Tsukino eligible for parole.' That name sounds familiar._

"Did you find them?" Serena's voice asked from the living room.

"Yeah. Bye." She put the paper back and grabbed the keys before walking out the door.

…

…RING…RING…

Serena picked up her cell phone from the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Chiba. This is Caitlin from Hatch Lawyers."

"Good afternoon."

"I'm calling on behalf of Katrina Hatch. She worked with you on Ken Tsukino's case."

She froze and tensed. "Yes?"

"He is officially eligible for parole. Do you have a minute to talk with Ms. Hatch?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay, one moment. I'll connect you."

"Thank you."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Chiba. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Busy." She laughed. "But I'm calling regarding Ken Tsukino. He is eligible for parole."

Serena immediately grew defensive. "How could you release him!?"

"Calm down. I work for you, remember? I'm not releasing him, but he is eligible and by the looks of his behavior in prison, he is likely to be released."

"What can I do?" She asked quietly.

"The hearing will be next week. I'd like to meet with you as soon as possible. When are you available?"

"Well I don't work, so any day really."

"Okay. How about tomorrow? What time would you be available?"

"Anytime after nine and preferably before two."

"Okay, how about eleven?"

"That's fine with me."

"Okay Mrs. Chiba. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye.

Serena set the phone down and sighed as Darien poked his head through the door. "There you are." He walked in further. "I've been looking for you." He noticed her non-responsiveness. "What's wrong?"

"I have to meet with Mrs. Hatch tomorrow."

"That name sounds familiar."

"My lawyer…from my father's case."

"Why do you have to meet with her?"

"My father is eligible for parole." She said quietly.

He sat next to her shocked.

She shook her head. "He can't be released."

He pulled her close in a hug. "Everything will be okay."

She cried softly into her husband's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Do you just want to relax for the rest of the night?"

"I don't want to leave you alone with the kids."

"I can take care of my own kids. We've had this discussion."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. But you've been on your feet all day. Why don't you just lie down? I'll even make dinner."

She laughed. "You haven't cooked since I was pregnant with Selena."

"Well I'll have to dust off my skills." He chuckled.

"You sure?"

"Of course." He kissed her forehead. "I'll poke in and see if you're awake when dinner is ready."

"Thank you." She kissed him lightly.

"Of course, love." He quietly left the room and Serena lay back on the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** well? Anyone expect that? Idk, i don't get very many prediction reviews, so yah, lol. did you like? There's only one way for me to know. It's that pretty button below this....hehe. PRESS IT AND TYPE STUFF!

Sorry for the slow update,  
SailorMoonForever


	3. Letters and Tears

* * *

**Letters And Tears**

"Hi daddy." The small girl said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi pumpkin. How was school?" He asked hugging Selena

"Good. Where's mommy?"

"She's relaxing in bed. She is really tired."

"Can I go see her?"

"Why don't you help me with dinner? Mommy will be down to eat and you can tell her you helped cooked hers.

"Okay!"

"Go put your stuff away in your room then you can come back down and help."

"Sure daddy!" She said before going up the stairs quickly.

"Is mom okay?" Rini asked walking into the room.

"She's just not feeling well."

"Okay. Here are the keys." She tossed them to her father. "I'll be upstairs." She said following her sister.

…

_Guess I should start that letter. _Rini sighed sitting at her desk. She turned on her music before pulling out a sheet of paper.

_Dear Pen Pal,  
Hi. I'm not sure what to say in here. Uh, here's a little info about myself. My name is Rini and I'm 17. I have a twin brother and a little sister who is six. Um, so tell me a little about yourself. It just says your name is Ken, you've been in there for 23 years, and you were arrested for solicitation of a minor. What does that mean? How long do you have to be in there? Uh…well I'm not sure what else to say. Sorry for the short letter. Maybe you could give me some suggestion s for what you want to know about outside of a cell._

_Rini._

_Well that was easier than I thought. _She shoved the paper in her bag and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just finished my homework. How about you?"

"Just watching TV with my dad."

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"No, it's fine. I'm in my room now. How are you?"

"I have energy. I want to do something."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Can you go out? Maybe we can go for a walk in the park."

"I'll ask my dad."

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to my dad and see what I can do."

"Okay. Talk to you soon."

"Yup." She hung up the phone and walked downstairs. "Hi daddy."

"Hi Rini. What's up?"

"Do you mind if I go to the park for a little while? One of my friends wants to talk."

"Can it wait until after dinner? It'll be ready in about five minutes."

"Okay. Thanks dad."

"No problem. Can you get your brother and sister?"

"What about mom?"

"I'll go make sure she's awake."

"Okay." She ran up the stairs and knocked on her brother's door.

"What?"

"Dinner." She called.

"Kay."

She repeated the process with Selena before rushing to her room. She called Helios.

"Hey."

"Hey. We're about to eat dinner. But my dad said I can go after."

"Okay. My dad said it was fine, so yeah. Call me when you leave."

"Will do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

"Serena." Darien said quietly as he opened the door to their bedroom.

Serena didn't move her gaze from her lap.

Darien took in the sight. Serena's hair was a mess, her eyes, though hidden by her hair som ewhat, were red and puffy. There were tissues scattered around the bed, and he could hear her sniffling. "Oh, Sere." Darien walked over and pulled his wife into a solid embrace as she cried into his chest. "If you needed me, I was right downstairs."

She shook her head into his chest. "I didn't want to risk the children to see me like this."

"You didn't want to tell them."

"Because I don't think they need to know."

"What can I do?" He asked sincerely.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'll do if he's released. What if he tries to come after me? What if-"

"Shh." He rocked her gently. Why don't you clean yourself up, come down and eat dinner, then call Mina or Lita and see if you can meet up with them? Get out of the house and clear you mind some?" He suggested.

"I don't want to burden them."

"They wouldn't mind. Mina's your sister and Lita's your sister-in-law. They wouldn't mind. They love you too much to not care. And it kills me to see you so upset like this." He said, hugging her tighter.

"Okay. I'll go wash my face and I'll be down. Then I'll call Mina and Lita."

He kissed her gently. "Okay. See you in a few."

She smiled as he walked out the door.

/\\//\\//\

"Bye dad!" Rini called as she headed out the door.

"Be back by eight."

"What?"

"It's a school night."

"8:30."

"Fine. No later."

"Thanks daddy." She said before heading out the door. She pulled out her cell phone and called Helios.

"Hey."

"Just left. Dad said I have until 8:30."

"Okay. Meet you at the park."

"Kay. See you there." She said before hanging up.

/\\//\\//\

"Where are you going, mommy?" Selena asked as her mother grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to meet with your Aunties."

"Can I come? I wanna play with Tiffany."

"I'm not going to Aunt Lita's house. We're going for a walk. I'll talk to Aunt Lita and see if we can set up a play date for you and Tiffany for this weekend, okay?

"Okay mommy." She hugged the blonde.

Serena kissed her forehead before walking to the living room.

Darien got up and met her at the doorway. "Leaving?"

"Yeah. They're both meeting me at the park."

"Okay. Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Try to relax."

She stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Caring so much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You're my wife and I love you with all my heart. Caring is just part of my job."

"Oh, so being married to me is a job now?"

He chuckled. "Some days."

She punched him playfully in the arm.

"But it's the best job I could ever dream of having." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! It's up...hope you enjoy...well enjoyed...lol

review please!!!!!!  
SailorMoonForever


	4. A Walk In The Park

* * *

**A Walk In The Park**

The three met up at Lita's house and had been walking for ten minutes before anyone spoke.

"What's wrong, Rena?" Lita was the first to break the silence.

She sighed. "I just wanted to get out of the house."

"I know it's more than that." Mina added.

"Okay, okay. It's just that I have to meet with the lawyer from my father's case tomorrow."

"Why?" Lita asked a bit startled.

"He's eligible for parole." She said quietly.

Lita and Mina just looked at each other in shock while Serena kept her gaze lowered to the ground. They snapped their attention back to the blonde between them when they heard a choked sob escape from her lips.

"Oh, Rena." Lita wrapped her sister-in-law in a hug.

"Come on, let's sit down." Mina said leading them to a bench. "Now what's happening?"

…

"Thanks for meeting me Helios." Rini said with a smile.

"Anytime." He slipped his hand into hers as they continued walking down the path. "So why so much energy?"

"I don't know." She pondered. "I think it might have to do with the fact that my parents don't know. I feel like a rebel, ya know?"

"No. My parents do know we're dating." He said with a laugh.

"I'll tell them…eventually." She giggled until she heard a small cry. She looked around and saw three familiar females on a path near them, just shrubs separating the groups.

"Oh, Rena." She heard her aunt say as she embraced her mother.

"What are they doing here? Dad said mom was tired." Rini said in wonderment.

"Come on, let's sit down." Her other aunt said as she led the group down the path a little.

"Come, Helios. I have to know what's wrong." She said pulling the brown haired male down the path. They found a bench behind some tall shrubs that was near where

her mother and aunts were.

"Now what's happening?"

**(A/N: thoughts (in italics) are Rini's unless otherwise noted.)**

Serena took a deep breath. "Well I'm meeting Mrs. Hatch tomorrow while the kids are at school."

"Do they know?"

"Of course not, Mina. They don't need to know. I don't want them to know."

Rini gasped silently. _What can't we know? She's our mother, we deserve to know._

"What if he comes back? Darien will probably murder him."

_What the hell?_

Mina laughed. "Well he loves you. He'll do anything to protect you."

"Yeah, I remember how he reacted when he found out that all that was happening and you didn't tell him. He was raging that all of that was going on and he didn't know." Lita added.

"I guess." Her eyes grew watery. "W-what if he comes back…and tries-"

"Serena. I won't let you think like this. Why don't you get a restraining order against him?"

"Mina, you know him. He won't obey it. Selling his daughter is worse than disobeying a restraining order. If he could do that, he'll ignore a piece of paper saying he can't come near me."

"Selling his daughter? Do you know who they're talking about, Rini?"

The pink haired girl shook her head. "No idea."

Mina and Lita sighed. "What can we do to help you? I really don't know what to do or say to help." Lita asked sincerely.

"Just being here for me today was help. Thanks." She said with a smile.

"How about we meet tomorrow after you're done with your meeting? We could go shopping or something." Mina suggested.

"Everything with you is shopping." Serena laughed.

"Hey, it's my hobby and I can afford to do it."

Helios looked to Rini in confusion. "Her husband, my uncle, is Yaten from the Three Lights group from like 30 years ago."

"I'll buy you guys something. I need new clothes for my kids anyways."

"Tessa and Caitlin get new clothes every week. I swear they'll grow up to be spoiled." Serena shook her head.

"I know. I'm trying." Mina sighed. "It's hard when all the outfits are sooooo cute for girls their age."

"Oh, by the way." Serena remembered, "Selena wants to set up a play date with Tiff."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing."

"Great. See you Saturday at nine. Mina, you want to bring the girls?"

"Yeah, I guess I could."

"Come on, Helios." Rini whispered. "I need to walk and think about this." She pulled him from the seat and continued on their walk.

"Well thanks guys. I appreciate you guys helping me." Serena smiled.

"We'll do anything for you, Rena."

Mina looked her sister dead in the eyes. "I won't let dad hurt you again. Nor will Darien, Andrew, or Yaten."

"Nor will I. If he hurts you, he'll be asking for some serious trouble." Lita added.

Serena embraced the two girls tightly. "I love you guys."

"And we love you." Both said at once.

"Now let's talk about something happy."

"Isn't that Rini?" Mina asked pointing to the path to their right.

"Yeah." Serena said looking harder.

"Who's she with?" Lita asked.

"I have no idea." Serena said as she pulled out her phone. She pressed '1' and then 'talk.'

"Hey Sere."

"Hi Dare. Who did Rini say she was going out with today?"

"She didn't say. She just said one of her friends wanted to talk."

"She didn't specify gender, did she?"

"No. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. She's just here at the park and she's with a male and oh my gosh!"

…

"What could that mean, Helios? Who were they talking about?"

"Rini, your mom said something about how you guys don't need to know. Maybe it's for the best."

"Wait, dad didn't know…he was mad that this was going on. The guy will ruin everything if he comes. You don't think my mom's having an affair, do you?"

"I'm sure that's not it."

But Rini wasn't listening. She was beginning to panic. "No. My parents can't get a divorce. I'll have to choose where I want to live." She began babbling. "I can't choose between mom and dad. Oh no, what will Selena do? She's still so young." She continued.

"Rini." She continued. "Rini." She didn't even look from her spot on the ground. He suddenly turned her towards him and captured her lips with his own.

Rini's eyes widened in shock before she realized what was going on. After a moment, her arms snaked around his neck and her eyelids drifted shut as Helios' arms fell around her waist.

…

"What? What's wrong?" He jumped

She held out her phone and took a picture. "Hold on." She sent the picture to Darien.

"Serena, why are you sending me…" his voice faded to the background signaling him moving the phone. "Oh my gosh. Who is that girl out with? I'm going to kill that boy when I get my hands on him."

Lita and Mina laughed as they heard their enraged brother/brother-in-law.

"I'll find out, honey. Bye."

"Wa-"

She hung up the phone before he could protest further. "Oh my gosh he's molesting my daughter in the middle of the park!" Serena said as she saw the male's arms fall to her Rini's waist. She began storming over to the two before Mina and Lita could stop her.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Rini heard her mother's voice rage.

Rini immediately backed up from Helios and blushed and Helios stared at the three females nervously.

"Rini Usagi Chiba. Explain right this minute."

"Rena, maybe this isn't' the place…" Mina spoke up.

"Who are you?" Serena asked the male ignoring her sister's words.

"I-uh. My name's Helios."

"Serena." Mina said louder. "You're drawing a crowd. Maybe you should talk to Rini at home."

"You're right. Both of you come with me."

"But mom-"

"Don't make me say it again." She said warningly.

…

"Does daddy know?" Rini asked quietly, breaking the silence as they pulled into the driveway.

"We'll talk inside." Her mother said getting out of the car.

Rini sighed as she got out of the car. She was just glad that her mother dropped Helios off at home.

Once the two were back into the house, Serena looked to Darien and nodded towards DJ and Selena.

"Why don't you guys go clean your rooms?" Darien suggested to the two.

"Okay, daddy." Selena said skipping towards her mother. "Hi, mommy." Selena said giving her mother a hug.

"Hi honey." She kissed the raven haired girls forehead. "Go ahead and clean your room. I'll be up to tuck you in in a little while.

"Okay, mommy." She said before disappearing up the stairs.

"My room is clean, dad."

"I need to talk to your mother and sister."

"Okay, dad." He got up from the couch. "I'll be upstairs."

"Thanks."

He nodded as he passed his mother. "Hey, mom."

"Hi honey. You can come back down in a little while."

"Kay." He said following his younger sister.

"Come sit, Rini." Serena said walking into the living room. She took a seat next to Darien as Rini sat on the love seat.

"Explain." Serena said simply.

"I think you're overreacting mom."

"Rini, I think it'd be best if you do as told right now." Darien said sternly.

"Who was the boy in the park?"

"He told you. His name is Helios."

"Elaborate."

"Well we met two years ago. I couldn't find one of my classes and he showed me. We've been friends since. He asked me out this morning."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Serena asked, her mood softening. She remembered her daughter telling her stories about this boy and could tell she liked him very much.

Rini played with the hem of her skirt. "I don't know."

"Do his parents know?" Darien asked.

"He said they do."

Serena frowned. "You do know you can talk to us."

"I know, mom. I was going to tell you. But I've never had a boyfriend before. I didn't know how you were going to react."

Serena sighed. "I'm sorry, honey." She got up and sat next to her daughter and placed an arm around her shoulder. "I know I overreacted today in the park, but I was shocked. I didn't know and I'm obviously not used to seeing you with another boy and being so close."

"Thanks, mom."

She nodded.

"So can I still date him?"

Serena glanced towards Darien who gave a nod.

"I guess so."

"You approve, daddy?"

"There's one condition."

"Which is…?"

"I get to meet the boy."

"You won't embarrass me, will you?"

"No. Invite him to dinner this weekend."

"Friday though, we're going to your Aunt Lita's house for a play date with your cousins."

"Okay. I'll see if he can."

"Then it's fine."

"And as long as you promise to talk to me if you have any questions or anything."

"Okay, mom."

Serena laughed and pulled out her phone. "Although I do think this picture will be my background for a while now." She pulled up the picture.

"MOM! You wouldn't!"

"Or I could send the picture to everyone I know."

"MOM!"

Darien chuckled. "Payback."

"I'm kidding, dear. But on a more serious note..."

"Uh-oh."

Serena nodded towards Darien.

"This is where I leave." He said before leaving the room quickly.

Serena laughed. "I'm not sure I have to say much."

"I will definitely think before I do. I'll wait, but if I do decide to have sex, I'll use protection."

"And you can come to me for anything."

Rini hugged her mom. "Thanks, mom."

"Sure, sweetie."

"But I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What were you talking to Aunt Lita and Aunt Mina about earlier?"

It's nothing you have to worry about dear."

"Is everything okay?"

Serena sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure right now. But I'm sure everything will be okay."

"You mentioned dad being mad. And Aunt Lita said he was really mad when something else was happening."

"Again, you don't need to worry yourself with it."

"You're not having an affair?"

Serena gasped. "Of course not! You know as well as your father knows, I love him with all my heart. He's the only man I want to be with."

"What about Uncle Andrew?"

"Only one I want to live with."

"What about DJ?"

"Your father is the only man I'm in love with and will…share a bed with for the rest of my life." Serena said choosing her words carefully.

"Ah! Mom! No!"

"You forced me." Serena laughed. "But seriously, I'm not having an affair. I'll be married to your father for a very long time."

"Good. I couldn't handle if you two were to get a divorce."

"Believe me dear, I wouldn't be able to handle it either."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! It's up...hope you enjoy...well enjoyed...lol

review please!!!!!!  
SailorMoonForever


	5. Television

**A/N:**How about a two for one? I spent most yesterday working on this chapter...and about two hours tops working on chapter 6. Hehe...now both are with my beta reader and I hope she doesn't hate me for posting them before I get them back from her. But I'm so excited to get some feedback from you all! And chapter six is INTENSE with what happens...read on!

* * *

**Television**

"Are you ready to meet them, Helios?" Rini asked her boyfriend of 36 hours.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess. I don't think I have much of a choice."

She shook her head. "Not really. My dad did give his approval though as long as you meet him. They've always been rather traditional."

"It's okay. As long as they don't interrogate me or anything, I should be fine." He chuckled.

"I promise." She said as she turned towards the house. "I have to pick up my sister in a little while. You can probably come with me."

"Okay." He said as the two approached the door.

"I think my aunt might be over. That's her car over there." She said pointing to the red convertible.

"Should I be afraid of her?"

"No. She's calmer than my parents. She would be the one more apt to gossip with you about looks and how you feel about me. She blushed at the last statement. "She's really just a child in a grownups body." She said opening the door. She walked in, Helios at her heels, and went into the living room where she heard the TV. She saw her brunette aunt sitting on the couch watching the television. "Hi Aunt Lita. Where's mom?"

"Your mom had somewhere she had to run really quick." She said turning the channel. She turned her attention to the two who just walked in. "Where's DJ?"

"He said he wanted to look at something really quick after school. He isn't too far behind us." She nodded.

"Okay. I'll be leaving in a little while to pick up Sele and Tiffany."

"K. Why didn't she take her car?"

"Your father picked her up and drove her."

"He left work?"

Lita nodded.

"He never calls off work or leaves work unless something is really wrong." She muttered to herself.

"What's that?"

"What's going on Aunt Lita?"

"It's nothing to worry yourself with dear. Everything will be okay."

"WHY WON'T SHE TALK TO US? WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW IF SOMETHING IS AFFECTING OUR FAMILY!" She yelled.

"Rini. Stop yelling, and calm down. Your parents will tell you when the time is right." She said embracing the teen.

The door clicked open.

"What's with all the yelling?" DJ asked as he walked in the room. "Hi Aunt Lita." He said giving his aunt a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom had to leave unexpectedly."

"I think Rini and I are old enough to take care of ourselves though." He said matter-o-factly.

Lita gave him a stern look.

"I mean no offense or anything."

"It's okay. But she didn't know when she'd be returning. So she asked me to come over just in case it's late."

"What is it?" DJ asked Rini's earlier question.

"Just leave it for now." She looked towards the unfamiliar boy by Rini's side. "You're the boy from the other day."

"Hi. I'm Helios." He extended his hand.

"I'm Rini's father's sister. Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "I don't mean anything offense or anything, but you might want to show your guest out Rini."

"But he was supposed to have dinner with us tonight. So mom and dad can meet him."

"I understand that dear, but I don't think tonight will be good."

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head. "It's not my place. Helios, you can stay for a little while, but I think you're going to have to reschedule the dinner. I'm going to pick up the girls, okay?"

"Sure Auntie." Both Rini and DJ said.

"You might want to start your homework too."

"It's Friday though." Rini protested.

"Get it done sooner; you won't have to do it later. It'll be done and over with."

Both twins nodded.

"I'll be back." She said waving as she walked out the door.

"You want to watch TV with me?" Rini asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"DJ?"

"Nah, I actually have a decent amount of homework. I'm going to start it."

"K." She said sitting on the couch, Helios next to her, as DJ headed up the stairs.

"I thought your brother's name is Darien?" He said in wonderment.

"Well, his full name is Darien Mamoru Chiba Junior. He's named after my dad, Darien Mamoru Chiba, Senior. The family calls him DJ, because my aunts, uncles, and of course my mom calls my dad Darien, so to prevent from confusion, we all call him DJ. His friends know he's Darien Junior, but they just call him Darien."

"Seems reasonable." He concluded as Rini flipped to the news.

"Ken Tsukino's parole case is being ruled now. We'll bring you the results live, after these messages…"

"That name is really familiar." Rini said. She couldn't stop thinking about it since she read the news article in her paper.

"Is it from your family?"

She shook her head. "No…my family name is Chiba. My aunt's is Kou."

"What about your Aunt Lita. The one that was here today?"

"Her last name is my mom's maiden name. Tsuki. "

"That's close to Tuskino." He said pondering the same question.

"I guess."

"Wait. Your mom's maiden name is your aunt's name?"

"My dad and my aunt Lita are brother and sister. My mom and my Uncle Andrew, Aunt Lita's husband, are brother and sister. So they married each other's siblings."

"That's pretty cool."

"Don't you have a sister?"

"I'm not playing match maker with our siblings."

"It was just a thought."

"Wait, it's back on."

The image on the screen flashed to the front of a courthouse with people filing out. "Just over 20 years ago, local Ken Tsukino, was in deep debt with a private company. To pay off his debt, he quote, 'sold his daughter,' who was only sixteen at the time, to the leader of this company. Once this was discovered, the girl moved in with her mother, and her father and the man that raped her were sent to jail. Diamond Slaight, the rapist, is still in jail, not eligible for parole quite yet, but Ken Tsukino's case was just ruled. He is being released on parole. Let's see if we can get a statement from someone." The reporter turned to the new crowd that was filing out. She went up to a lady in a business suit. "Excuse me, Mrs. Hatch. May I have a word?"

The lady nodded.

"What are your thoughts on the recent ruling?"

"I'm outraged. This man sold my client, his own flesh and blood, to a man so he could pay for drugs and alcohol. He did it without any care in the world, and he's released on good behavior. Anyone can behave for twenty-sum years in prison just to get out."

"Some very powerful words from a very powerful woman."

The camera flashed over to more people filing out. "Here is the man himself. Ken Tsukino. Excuse me. How do you feel to be out of jail?"

"I'm happy of course. What I did all those years ago was stupid. I was still semi-young. I wasn't myself, hyped up on drugs and alcohol. I wasn't thinking. I was proposed with three options. Pay him immediately, he hurt my son and daughter, or the third option of him 'having his way' with my daughter. I figured it was the best of the three. I only hope to make amends with my daughter. I love her so much, but wasn't able to show it because I was under the influence. I wasn't thinking, nor was I myself."

The reporter nodded.

The door to the house opened. "Girls, head up to Selena's room and play."

"Ah, here we have the lady everyone wants to talk to." The camera moved to three figures. Rini gasped at the sight of her Uncle Yaten, Aunt Mina, Uncle Andrew, her father, and her mother in tears.

Lita silently gasped at the image on the television. "Rini. Come help me for a minute." She said immediately turning off the television. "Helios, I think you should head home."

"Sure. Call me later Rini and let me know what's going on."

"Sure." She said still stunned by the sight on the television. "Bye." She said more into it. She gave him a quick peck before he headed out the door. She turned to her aunt. "Why were they on TV? At the court house nonetheless?"

"Rini." She sighed. _ What do I say?_ The phone interrupted her thoughts. "Go into the kitchen and wash up." She said as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

Rini rushed into the kitchen and picked up that phone.

"H-he's being released Lita.. On good behavior or something." Her mother's voice cried softly into the receiver.

"I know Rena. Everything will work out. I promise you."

"Hold on."

Rini hung up the phone and sighed before beginning to wash her hand.

…

Serena handed the phone to Mina before going back to Darien's comforting embrace.

"Can you bring the kids to the Crown? We're going to go out to dinner."

"Sure." The voice said from the phone. "I'll gather them all up. But they won't all fit in my car."

Mina looked to Darien. "Can Lita take your car? They won't all fit in her convertible."

Darien nodded. "Rini knows where the keys are."

She turned her attention back to the phone. "Rini knows where the keys are to their car. Take theirs. We'll meet you there."

"Okay. Tell me the truth. How is she holding up?"

Mina shook her head. "Not well."

She sighed. "Okay. Thanks. See you soon."

"See you." She said hanging up the phone. "They're going to meet us there. Want to get going?"

Andrew and Yaten nodded. Mina looked to Serena and Darien to see her twin in Darien's embrace.

"We'll catch up." He said lightly.

The other three nodded as they walked towards the car.

Two people, one with a microphone, the other with a camera, approached Darien and Serena.

"Mrs. Chiba. Can we have a statement?"

"Please. Let us be. We have no comment." Darien said politely.

"We just want one statement."

"No."

"Please. Just one."

Darien was getting pissed. "I said leave us."

Serena peeked from his embrace. "I have no comment." She said quietly. She looked up to Darien. "Can we go now?"

* * *

**A/N:** well? Love it? Hate it? please review before going on to chap 6...it takes only a few moments!  
**A/N 2:** Sorry for any weird things in here, like random numbers that don't belong, or symbols, or random words that odn't seem to fit. When sending it/getting it back from my beta reader, emails put random things in there...i just looked over the chapter and deleted some thigns, but if there's mroe, i'm sorry. let me know if you want, but I'm just letting you know there's the possibility...this goes for all my future chapters/stories because it just does that all the time and i don't always catch them all.

SailorMoonForever

He nodded before pulling her in the direction of his car. Both got in the car and Darien started the ignition. Before doing anything else, he grabbed a hold of Serena's hand and gently squeezed. "I love you, Serena, and I'll do everything under my power to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Dare." She leaned over and gave him a short yet passionate kiss. "I love you, too."


	6. The Crown

**A/N:**How about a two for one? I spent most yesterday working on this chapter...and about two hours tops working on chapter 6. Hehe...now both are with my beta reader and I hope she doesn't hate me for posting them before I get them back from her. But I'm so excited to get some feedback from you all! And chapter six is INTENSE with what happens...read on!

* * *

**The Crown**

"Why are we going out for dinner?" DJ asked confused.

Lita shrugged. "Aunt Mina suggested it. Just so we can all be together."

"We just did this the first day of school though." Rini pointed out.

"You're too young to realize the true importance of having your family near you and there for you. You'll all understand when you're much older."

Rini sighed as they pulled up into the parking lot of the Crown.

Everyone got out of the car and headed into the building as another car pulled up.

Ilene got out of her car as she spotted her son-in-law's car pull up.

Darien and Serena got out of the car, and Serena immediately hugged her mother.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"I'll be fine with time." She smiled a half smile.

Ilene smiled to her daughter as Darien approached. They nodded t o each other as the three walked into the building.

…

"The gang's all here." Serena said with a smile. "Thanks, guys." She said to her family members, well the adults who actually knew what she meant by that.

"Mommy!" The little six year old said as she ran up to her mother and hugged her legs.

Serena bent over to pick up her daughter, and hugged her. "Hi sweetie."

"How come Auntie Lita had to pick me up today?" She asked her mother in wonderment.

"I had something I had to do sweetie. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, mommy." Serena put her down and she returned to her seat.

Everyone ordered some food and held conversations. They tried to avoid the topic of the day's events involving the hearing. That is until Rini spoke up.

"Mom."

"Yes dear?"

"Why were all of you on the news today?"

Everyone seemed to stop at once and look Serena's way.

"We'll talk about it later honey." Serena said quietly before taking a bite of her food.

"Why doesn't anyone talk to us? Just because we're children? It doesn't mean we can't know anything!" Rini said getting emotional.

"Rini." Serena sighed.

"NO! You won't talk to us. Why start now?" She said before storming out the doors.

Darien moved to catch the child, but Serena placed a hand on his arm, halting him. He looked to her and she shook her head. "I'll go talk to her. She's right. She does deserve to know."

"Sere, we can wait until we get home to tell her."

"Let me go find her and find out where our conversation will lead." She gave him a quick peck after she stood.

"Love you."

"I'll be right back." She giggled before leaving out the doors.

"She's been like that all day, dad."

"It's okay. I can understand her frustration..."

…

"Rini, please let me explain." Serena said as she stopped her daughter from going further.

Rini had stopped once she was out the doors. "Why now?"

"Because I think you're right. You do have a right to know."

"Then why didn't you tell me and DJ before?" She asked turni ng to her mother.

"Because I didn't want to have to relive what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well long story shortened, my father was an alcoholic and drug addict. He was in debt to some group of people. I'm not sure what happened, but to repay some of the debt, he agreed to let the leader of this group rape me." She took in a shaky breath as she heard Rini gasp. "He did this for a month, and for a month, I kept quiet. I had been cutting myself because I was tormented in high school, and thought really little of myself. My sixteenth birthday, I ran away. I was supposed to spend the whole day with that man. I ran to the park and cut myself badly. Your father and Aunt Lita found me. I lost a lot of blood and fainted. Woke up in a hospital. I've told you about the story of my mother. That's the day I found her, well it was around then. We didn't meet up in the ice cream shop. But after the incident, I grew afraid of all guys, even your father and your Uncle Andrew. It took me a while, and some therapy, but your father was there through it all, as well as your Uncle. That's why we're so close. My whole family was there for me."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, dear. That's where I was and why I was on TV today. My father was released on parole today. The hearing was moved up to today at the last minute. I found out this morning."

Rini hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry, mom."

She hugged her tightly. It's okay, sweetie."

"Aww. That's too cute."

Both jumped, Serena immediately putting Rini behind her recognizing the voice. "What the hell do you want?" Serena asked in a tone Rini never heard her mother speak in.

"I'm a free man…well mostly free. I can go wherever I please. I'm hungry and wanted some good ol' Crown food. Does Andrew still work here?"

"Leave us alone."

He came closer, about three feet from Serena. "As I said dear, I'm a free man. And I'm on a public sidewalk." He stepped closer until he was in her face. He leaned his head over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Though I do miss my daughter dearly."

Serena immediately paled. "Go away." She choked out.

Rini in the mean time was dialing her father's number.

…

Darien looked at his phone. _Rini? _He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"I'm asking you one more time. Leave me and my family alone."

"And I'm telling you one more time. I'm in a public place."

"What is it, Darien?" Lita asked noticing her brother's features.

"That bastard." He said before getting up and running towards the front.

…

"So would this be Miss Rini who's writing my pen pal letters?" He asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

Ken immediately grabbed both females and pulled them towards his van.

_Not again. No, not again._ Serena thought as she heard another female voice next to her. "Leave Rini alone. It's me you want. Just take me. Leave her." She pleaded.

"I think not, my dear." He said shoving both in the open door of his van. He jumped in and armed the locks before jumping in the driver's seat and speeding off.

Serena hugged her daughter close. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into her daughter's ear.

Rini silently moved from her mother enough to sho w her what was in her hand. She took the device off speaker.

…

_Moments before..._

Darien burst through the doors expecting to see his wife and daughter, but he saw no one. Just cars passing on the street. "No." He whispered to himself. He looked at his phone and saw it was still going. He held it to his ear.

"I'm so sorry." He heard his wife whisper. He then heard a click and a soft gasp. "D-Dare?"

"Sere! Where are you? What happened?"

"H-he has us. My dad…we're in a van."

* * *

**A/N:** Do you hate me? Please don't! I don't like it when people hate me....plus, if you don't hate me, i'll get more chaps up...if i'm hated I'll have to stop writing...lol...jkjk...but let me know what you thinK!!!!!

He then heard a faded shout. "Shut up!"

"I'll get you two out of there. Turn off the ringer on her phone. I'll find you guys. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, daddy." Rini added.

"I love you both with all my heart. Try and stay safe."

"K."

He hung up the phone and looked down, trying not to scream and cry at the same time.

Lita appeared behind him. "What's wrong? Where are Serena and Rini?"

"He has them." He said softly.

Lita gasped. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Rini called me while I was in there. All I know is that we have to find them.

…

Rini turned her phone on silent and flipped it shut.

"What the hell was that?" He asked stopping the van. He looked to the back at the two women. "Well?"

"I just cracked my ankle." Serena lied nervously.

"Give me the phone."

"What phone?"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Serena nodded towards Rini who handed him the phone. "You too."

"Mine's in my purse at the Crown." He stared at her. "I swear."

"I'll search you when we get to our destination." He threw Rini's phone in the passenger seat of the van before getting back in the driver's seat and driving off again.


	7. IMPORTANT!

There's an important poll in my profile. It'll help me with the upcoming chapters of this story...PLEASE HELP AND VOTE! I have a few big projects due in school soon, and I've got some of the next chapter written. I'll get to it as soon as possible. sorry for the delay in update, but I'm also in a bit of a writers block...if you want to see something in the story too, review or PM me with your suggestion/request, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks and sorry again!

Please vote!  
SailorMoonForever


	8. Okay

**Okay**

Rini had fallen asleep in her mother's embrace as the van continued driving on. They had been in the van for about five hours before Serena noticed it come to a stop.

"Come on." Her father said walking to the back. He pulled Serena up roughly by her arm, causing Rini to wake up.

"W-where are we going?" Serena asked as the man dragged her and her daughter out of the vehicle. It was dark out now and she didn't recognize the area.

"We are changing vehicles. We'll be _home_ in a few minutes."

Serena didn't say anything as she was thrown into the back seat of a smaller car. Rini was thrown next to her before the car door slammed shut. Ken got into the front seat before starting the engine and driving off.

"M-mom, what's happening?" Rini whispered.

Serena hugged the girl close. "I don't know, honey. I don't know."

/\\//\\//\\//\

The tall man paced back and forth. "How could they just disappear?" He asked, frustrated. He stopped for a moment and sighed. He looked down when he felt two arms wrap around his legs. "Why are you up, Sele? You should be in bed right now." He said picking up the small girl.

"I couldn't sleep." She hugged her father. "When is mommy coming home?"

"Soon, honey. Soon." He said walking up the stairs. "But let's get you to bed okay?"

She nodded into his shoulder as he walked into her room. Once the girl was in bed, he turned off her light. Just the night light was shining dimly in the room as he closed the door. He sighed before heading down the hall. He stopped when he saw a figure move from a door. "DJ, what are you doing?"

He sighed. "I'm worried about Rini and mom."

"I know, son. I am too."

DJ clenched his fist and looked away from his father.

Darien sighed inwardly before walking to his son and engulfing him in a hug. DJ was just like his father. Strong exterior and didn't show his emotions much, but the few times he did, he needed someone there to help him out. The saying is definitely true. Like father like son.

DJ wrapped his arms around his father.

"Everything will be okay." He said kissing the top of his son's head. "I promise, okay?" He felt DJ nod. "Now go get some sleep."

"Thanks dad." He said releasing his father.

He nodded. "You know you can come to me for anything. Even if you just need some comfort."

DJ nodded before going back to his room. "Night."

"Night." He said as the door closed. He walked back downstairs. "Sorry." He said to his sister.

"It's okay. Why don't you take a break?"

"I can't. Serena was taken by that bastard again! And my daughter too nonetheless! God knows what he could be-" He stopped. He didn't want to think of the possibility that this man could repeat Diamond's actions to his wife and/or his daughter. "No." He whispered under his breath.

"Darien, stop thinking." Lita said suddenly. "You can't think like that. You have to think positive for their sake. They will come back safe." She said staring into his eyes.

He just sighed and sat down

"Have you heard anything from the phone company?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure I'll be the last one they contact."

"You look exhausted. How about you go lay down and I'll stay up in case someone calls." She offered.

He shook his head. "You can sleep. I'll just leave my cell on."

She picked up her purse. "Okay. Give me a call if anything happens."

"You can stay here if you want. The couch folds out or you could stay…in Rini's room."

"The couch is fine. Thanks, bro."

He nodded. "I'll get you some blankets and pillows." He said walking to a closet.

Lita pulled out her phone and called Andrew.

"Hello?"

"Hey dear. I'm staying at Darien's tonight."

"Okay."

"Are you still at the Crown?"

"Yeah. The police are finishing up." She heard him sigh.

"Andy, they'll be fine. Everything will be okay."

Darien walked back to the room. "Is that Drew?"

She nodded.

"He can come over and stay if he'd like."

"But Mina's watching Tiff."

"Have him bring her too. She and Sele can keep each other company or something tomorrow."

"Darien said you can come over if you'd like. I'm crashing on the couch bed. If you can pick up Tiff, you can just bring her over here."

"Okay. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

/\\//\\//\

The car halted suddenly, causing Serena to wake. She saw his door open and her father get out. She then saw him open her door.

"Come on." He said roughly as he pulled Serena from the car. He then reached in and yanked Rini out too. He pulled both females into a house.

"What do you want from us?" Serena asked rather strongly.

"You'll soon find out, my dear." He said throwing her into a room. He then threw Rini in too, Serena catching her slightly to reduce the impact. "Now get some sleep. You're in for a wild ride." He laughed before closing the door.

Rini immediately embraced her mother and began crying into her chest. Serena rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhhh. It's okay. Everything will be okay. But I need you to listen to me for a minute."

Rini looked into her mother's eyes an d sniffled. "K."

"If I say anything you know isn't true, don't say anything. What I tell him is to help us stay as safe as possible. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"And if you have any opportunity to run and escape without harming yourself, do it. No matter if I'm with you or what. You got that? You run far away and contact the authorities."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Okay. I'll do it."

Serena leaned against a wall and pulled Rini close. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." She said kissing the top of Rini's head.

Soon, both women drifted into an exhausted sleep.

/\\//\\//\

Darien woke up to his cell phone going off. He shot up. "Hello?"

"Hello. Mr. Chiba?"

"This is he."

"This is Raye with the police department. I'm working on your wife's case."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to let you know we've tracked down your daughter's cell phone."

"Did you find them?"

"The van was empty. It appears that they transferred vehicles. We're checking the surrounding area now."

"Is there any evidence either were…hurt?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. We didn't find anything suggesting that. Both appeared to be okay when they left the van."

"Okay? Do you really think either of them is_ okay_?"

"I'm sorry. That was the wrong choice of words."

Darien took a breath to calm himself. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I'm just stressing over this whole thing."

"Understandable. I will call you if we have anymore updates."

"Thanks."

"Sure." She said hanging up.

Darien just sighed and glanced at the clock. _Nine already? The kids are probably up already. _He quickly got up and headed down the stairs where he heard the TV going. He walked to the living room to see DJ watching MTV. "Where is your sister?"

"Playing dolls or something with Tiff in her room."

"And your aunt and uncle?"

"They said they'd be back. Something about the police needing to get into the Crown for something."

He nodded. "Hungry?"

"Kinda."

"What are you hungry for?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

"You okay?" He asked sitting next to his son.

"Just miss them."

"I know." He put a reassuring hand on DJ's shoulder. Darien opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back. Why don't you get the girls and we'll go out for breakfast." He said walking towards the door.

"Kay dad." DJ soon disappeared up the stairs.

Darien just sighed and opened the door to reveal a very worried young boy. "Hello."

"Hi."

"Can I help you?" Darien asked confused.

"You don't remember me? It's me. Helios."

"Oh God. " Darien muttered to himself. "Sorry. I forgot."

"How come when I called Rini's phone some lady told me to call you?" He asked confused.

"Come on in, Helios. I need to talk to you." Darien said moving so the boy could enter.

Helios entered and followed Darien to the living room.

"Please sit."

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday, my wife's father was released from jail. My wife put him there. She was talking to Rini when he abducted them. We don't know where either of them is right now." He struggled to say.

Helios just stared at him in shock. "W-what?"

"The police are working on finding them now."

Helios just sat there.

"I'm taking DJ, Selena, and my niece, Tiffany to breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." He said, still processing the information.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, for the poll, it looks like most people want them to get out with minor injuries. So yah, I'm not sure how I'm going to ahve that play out yet, I'll figure it out soon. Going through issues with friends. But yah...I'll post the next one as soon as i can.


	9. Escape

**Escape**

Serena woke up an unknown time later. She slowly sat up from her position against the wall. My head. She went to mover her hand to hold her head, but then realized she couldn't. She looked to her hands. Both wrists were cuffed together and the cuffs were chained to the wall. Her feet were also chained together and to the wall. She sighed. She then shot her head up and looked around. Oh no. Rini. Her daughter was nowhere in sight.

…

"Ugh." Rini said as she sat up. She looked around the room she was in. It was new. He moved me? She then looked around for her mother, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Mom. I hope you're okay. She then heard a door click open.

"I see you're awake." Ken's voice said eerily.

"Yah. So." She said snobbishly.

Ken walked over and smacked her cheek, causing her to fall over. She brought her hand to her sore cheek.

"Watch your mouth."

"Where's my mother?"

"She's perfectly fine…for now. I'll be back for you though." He laughed before leaving out the door.

What can I do? She sighed as she sat there. She looked around the room to find a way to escape. She quickly moved to the door and turned the knob. Damn. She looked around and spotted a small window towards the ceiling. Must be in a basement. She walked over to the window and took the shade off it. She then inspected it. Doesn't look like it opens. Maybe if I break it. She spotted a chair to her left and grabbed it. She put it under the window. It made her tall enough to get a good leap to wiggle through. What to break it with? She looked around, but found nothing. The chair leg! She got off and picked up the chair. She them smashed one of the legs through the glass. She knew she had to hurry because he might have heard. She took off her sweat shirt and wrapped her hand in it. She then cleared the rest of the glass so she wouldn't cut herself. Once she was sure all the glass was clear, she replaced her sweatshirt on her body and jumped, grasping the ground outside, her hands being cut by the glass. Didn't think that through, did I? She pulled herself out the window and began running. She didn't know where she was running, but knew she had to run. I have to get help. She noticed it was the front of the house, so she glanced at the address. She then looked to the license plate of the car and took note of that. She then ran down the street, looking for someone who can help her.

…

"So you're awake too." Serena heard her father's voice say. "That's good."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? You're funny my dear. I want you to pay for putting me in jail."

"YOU DISERVED IT!"

"Now now. Don't raise your voice to your father."

"You are no father." She spat.

"Is that any way you should be talking to me?"

"I don't care! I'm a grown woman and I don't have to take orders from you. Now let my daughter and I go. You'll be in jail as soon as I get free."

"Then why would I let you go?" Serena just stayed quiet. "Exactly dear." He pulled out a knife from his pocket. "I'm sure you're used to this." He said as he pressed the cool metal against Serena's cheek, lightly as to not slit her cheek open, but applying enough pressure to cause a small cut. She hissed in pain.

"There's plenty more to come." He said removing the metal.

He repeated the process, applying many small cuts to her arms, legs, and stomach. "Why is it you enjoyed doing this to yourself so much?"

"Because I needed something to do so I didn't have to be near you."

He stepped back and swung his arm, the blade of the knife slicing a thin line across her stomach. "Come on." He released the chains and drug her to another room. "You can enjoy a few moments with your daughter before I kill you both."

Serena stifled a gasp as he opened a door. He threw her in and slammed the door shut.

Serena let her head drop as a tear slid down her cheek. She refused to be weak in front of her father. She wasn't going to let him know he was winning. She picked up her head and looked around. Didn't he say I was going to be with Rini? She looked around. She saw a chair under a window…correction, a broken window. That's my girl! She quickly, despite her cuts, made her way to the chair and climbed out.

…

Rini was getting tired. She was exhausted and thirsty. All she could find was woods. She figured this man had taken them to a cabin. It was dim out, so she figured it was about six in the morning as the sun was beginning to rise. She could hear noises of a city. Her hands were throbbing from pain of cuts from the glass. She had discovered there were still some pieces in there, but she couldn't get them out. She ran towards where she saw the dim light of a gas station. She burst through the doors.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The chubby male clerk asked as he saw the panting, pink haired girl come in.

"C-Can I use your phone?" She panted.

"I can't let you do that."

"Look, my mom is in trouble. I was kidnapped along with her."

"You're that Rini kid, aren't you?"

She was getting pissed. "YES! Now can I use the damned phone?"

"Yah, sure." He handed her the device from behind the desk. Rini dialed some numbers.

…

Darien, Selena, DJ, Tiffany, and Helios were all enjoying a quiet meal, none of them knowing exactly what to say.

"So Helios, tell us about yourself." Darien said.

Helios opened his mouth, but shut it upon hearing Darien's phone ring.

"Sorry." He muttered. He pulled out the phone and looked at the unfamiliar number. Who? He answered anyways. "Hello?" But all he heard was panting. "Who is this?"

…

"D-Dad." Rini panted. "I-it's me."

"RINI?"

"Y-yah."

"Where are you? Are you okay? What about your mom?"

"D-dad. I don't know anything. I just broke out of wherever he had mom and me. Mom's still there." She said, tears brimming.

"It's okay honey. Call the police. Where are you?"

"Where are we?" She asked the clerk.

"Livonia."

"I'm in Livonia."

"That's not that far. I'll be there immediately. Call the police and tell them who you are. They'll come protect you."

"What about mom?"

"They'll find her. You stay safe."

"I promise dad."

"I'm on my way right now."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Don't forget. Call the police."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay." She said gently replacing the phone. She then picked it up again and dialed '911.'

…

"Was that Rini?" Helios asked quickly.

Darien nodded as he stood. "She's actually only an hour away. I'm going there now."

"I want to come." Helios said.

Darien nodded. "Sele, you're going to go stay with Auntie Lita for a little while, okay?"

"But I wanna see sissy."

"You can see her a little later. I promise okay?"

"Okay daddy." She sighed.

"We'll go out for ice cream tonight if you're good for your aunt and uncle."

"YAY!"

The all quickly left and Darien called his sister.

"Darien?"

"Hey."

"Everything all right?"

"Yah. I'm bringing Sele and Tiff over. Rini just called me. She's okay, but I have to go see her for myself."

"And Rena?"

"She's still with him."

"They'll get her out."

"I know. Where are you?"

"We're finishing up at the Crown."

"I'll be there in about five minutes."

…

"Where were you being held?"

"I think it's a cabin in the woods. I ran here, and it took some time." She said as a nurse removed a piece of glass from her hand. "The address is 73856. I didn't see a street sign though. And I saw the license plate of the car he took us in. It's 3J8 BC8."

"How'd you get out?" The officer asked.

"I was in a basement. There was one of those windows towards the ceiling. I broke that and jumped out. That's how I cut my hands. The glass was scattered across the grass." She hissed as another piece came out.

"There, you're all clean. I just have to put dress your hands."

"Thanks."

"RINI!" She heard her father's voice cry.

Darien ran over to his daughter and embraced her. "My baby girl."

Rini cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, but yelped when her hands touched his jacked.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"My hands."

"I need to dress them sir."

"What happened?"

"I escaped. I cut my hands on the glass when I got out."

I have to ask. He took a deep breath. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. He only touched me once."

Darien's look became worried. "I back talked him, so he slapped me."

He then noticed the red print on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Rini." Helios said gently.

"Helios. You came."

"Of course. I was so worried." He said walking over, DJ close behind him.

"DJ. Where's Sele?"

"With your aunt Lita."

…

Serena couldn't run anymore. The cuts on her body were still bleeding, and the ones on her legs throbbed. She heard noises of a city close by, but she just couldn't bring herself to run anymore. She slowed to a walk. She entered a city, and hobbled towards a police car she saw nearby. "E-excuse me." She said to a police officer who was talking.

"I'm go-" The officer stopped when he saw the sight of the blonde. "How did this happen ma'am?" He asked helping her to the back seat of the car.

"M-my name is Serena Chi-" She stopped as she felt dizzy. "Chiba." She swayed before slumping forward into the officer's arms.

"We've got the other victim." He said urgently to his partner. "Let's get her to the hospital." He said as he moved her further into the back seat. He closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm not going to lie...I hadn't planed this chapter out...It just came to my head and I typed it. Hope you enjoy...it has been sent to my beta reader, but (again) I'm impatient so yah...sorry for gramatical errors. I'm currently watching my Sprint Cup Race...Logano is leadin...gordon in fourth!! YAY! lol...but ya...I'm not feeling so well, so I don't think I'm going to work on WP (my new story...Witness Protection) right now. My stomach hurts. blah...oooo...edwards crashed....sry...ranting...i tend to do this XD...but yah, Review please!  
BTW...I don't think this is going to be that long...well that much longer. just a few more chappies!

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	10. You're Awake

**You're Awake**

* * *

Darien, DJ, and Helios pulled up a chair "How is mom?" DJ asked as the nurse bandaged Rini's hands.

"I don't know. We were separated." She replied sadly. "She told me that if I had the opportunity to run, to do it. So I did. I broke a window in the basement."

Darien placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "She's strong. She'll get out of there. The police will find her and arrest Ken."

He just nodded as they heard commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Rini asked.

"I heard something about a trauma coming in." The nurse said. "The doctor will prescribe you some pain killers. Some of those cuts were pretty deep. Keep the dressings clean and dry. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you." Rini said.

"I'll be right back." Darien said as he stood

…

"What do we know?" A doctor asked as she helped move the blonde onto the hospital gurney.

"Not much. Name: Serena Chiba. She's the one who was kidnapped by her father."

"Let's contact her family. Contact the police too so we can get them what they need."

The doors suddenly flew open. "Serena!"

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to step outside."

"Tha t's my wife, Serena Chiba." Darien said rushing to his unconscious wife's side. "What's wrong?"

"She lost a lot of blood. We need you to step back so we can stitch up her wounds."

Darien stepped back, not removing his eyes from the frail girl. "Will she be okay?"

"We won't know for sure until we get the blood into her, but we're hopeful."

He just nodded and watched the doctors and nurses work on his wife.

…

"Thank you so much for coming to get them." Darien said as he hugged his sister.

"It's not a problem."

"Is she okay, dad?" DJ asked his father.

"She's still unconscious, but the doctors said she should be fine."

"Daddy, you promised you would take me for ice cream if I was good." The raven haired girl protested.

Darien knelt to her level. "I will sweetie, but mommy is sick, so I'm going to stay here with h er until she feels better."

"What's wrong with momma?"

"She'll be okay." Selena just nodded. "And when she gets better, we'll all go out for ice cream."

"Promise?"

He held out his pinky. "Pinky promise."

She took it. "Okay."

He hugged her before standing again. "I'll call as soon as she wakes up."

"Good. And don't worry, I'll take good care of these guys."

He nodded and bid farewell as the group walked off, and he turned to walk back into the hospital. "Daddy." A quiet voice said. Darien turned back around only to be met with a hug. He wrapped his arms carefully around the strawberry blonde child. "I'm sorry for storming off like that." She muttered into his chest as she began crying. "I'm sorry for saying those things."

"Rini." He sighed softly.

"It's all my fault."

"No." He moved her to look her in the eyes. "Nothing that happened was your fault."

"But-"

"No. This man is disturbed. He would've done it no matter what."

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked sadly.

"Would you like to stay with me?" She just nodded and hugged her father tightly. "Okay." He pulled out his cell phone to send a text to his sister. "Now let's go inside."

"How bad does she look?" Rini asked as her father wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her inside.

"They have a blanket over her body, so you can really only see her face. There's a small cut on her cheek, but other than that, she looks a little pale, like she's sleeping."

"He cut her?"

"She'll be fine." He reassured as he pushed through the doors.

"Uncle Andrew?" Rini asked.

"Hi pumpkin." The sandy haired male greeted the teen with a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my sister."

"Not your niece?" She teased.

"Rini." Darien warned. He knew this was hard on Andrew. He had to see his sister go through this. At the hands of his father nonetheless and for the second time. It killed Darien, he couldn't imagine if it were Lita on that gurney.

"Sorry." She said glancing to her mother. "Momma." She whispered as she walked over to her mother. She looked at her dad. "Can I touch her?"

Darien nodded as he walked next to his daughter.

…

Her eyes opened slowly. _My body aches. _Serena then became aware of a weight on her hand and the bed sunk in a little. She began to panic. _What did he do? _She thought to herself. She then took in the room and remembered she had escaped. She looked around and saw her daughter sleeping with Andrew's arm protectively around her shoulders. _She's okay._ She sighed in relief. She then looked to her hand and saw Darien sleeping with his hand draped over hers. She slipped hers from his and gently caressed his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open slowly. "Sere." He sighed softly.

"Hey." She replied weakly.

He stood and walked closer towards her head and gently touched her uncut cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said softly.

"I love you." She whispered her voice hoarse.

"I love you too." He leant over and gently kissed her lips. He then pulled up his chair and sat. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore."

"I'm going to get the nurse." He said before standing. He stopped when he felt Serena's hand take his. It felt rough from the several scabs that were on her hand.

"I don't want you to leave."

He sat back down. "Okay. I'll stay."

"How is Rini?"

"She just had some cuts on her hands from the broken window. Other than that she'll be fine."

"He didn't touch her, did he?"

He shook his head. "No. He just slapped her, but it wasn't serious." He watched as relief flooded Serena's eyes. "What about you? Did he touch you?"

"He just cut me."

"How bad?"

She moved the blanket that covered her body. Darien silently gasped at the various cuts over her legs and arms. She then moved the hospital gown to expose her stomach, but there were bandages covering her abdomen from right below her breasts to her waist line. "It goes the whole way across." She said silently.

"Oh, Sere." He gently covered her back up. "I'm sorry."

She put a smile on her face. "It's okay. I'm alive, and the cuts will heal."

"Mom." She heard a voice from the right. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, sweetie." Rini came over and hugged her mother. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Still shaken."

"I'm sorry." She said grasping her daughter's hand.

"Not your fault mom." She smiled lightly.

"Rena." Another male voice said from behind Rini.

"Hey Andy."

"How you doing?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled softly.

"Can I go get the nurse now?" Darien asked. Serena just looked at him with big eyes. "Andrew, can you go inform her doctor that she's awake?" Darien asked his brother-in-law.

He nodded. "Sure. Rini, how about we go get the doctor then get some food." He suggested.

"That sounds good." Rini said. "Want anything dad?"

He pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty. "Just a pop. I'm not hungry."

"K." She said as she hugged her mother and father. "I'll be back." She announced following Andrew out the door.

Serena sighed as a tear slipped down her cheek. "What's wrong, Sere?"

"I just wish she didn't have to go through that."

"Nothing happened."

"But the emotional trauma…"

"We'll get her some help. We could call up Dr. Parks. Her daughter is a psychiatrist isn't she?"

"I think so."

"We'll get her the help she needs. Now what about you? Are you okay?"

She just shook her head. "No." She said before bursting into tears.

Darien engulfed her in a hug. "It's okay. I'll help you through this. You'll get through this."

She just nodded into his chest. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. I love you and I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** So yah, THREE MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT FOR US SENIORS!!!!!!!! Sorry, excited. lol, but that's part of the reason theres a delay in updates. I have finals next week, tomorrow isour prom, and friday is senior skip day! I'll try to write some friday, but I'll be running a garage sale, so no promises. So I hope you like it, it's waiting to be beta-approved...not sure what else to say...PLEASE REVIEW! I live off thoes...hehe

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


	11. Shrinks

**Shrinks**

* * *

Two more days in the hospital slowly went by before Serena was released. The police were in and out, questioning both Serena and Rini. After a talk with Darien, they finally gave the two females a day of peace.

"What did you say to them Dare?" Serena asked as he gently helped her into his car.

He grinned sheepishly. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about dear. You get a day of peace, be happy."

"Okay. I'll be happy."

"Don't forget Mrs. Chiba, those dressings need to be changed daily. Keep the wound clean and go to a doctor in about a week to have it checked out. Make sure there's no infection." The doctor said as he shut Serena's door.

"I'll have my husband check it out. He's a doctor."

"And it'd be best to refrain from any strenuous activity. Try not to run, no heavy lifting, and I'd stay away from any sexual activity until the wound heals more."

Serena blushed, always embarrassed about any sex talk with anyone except her husband. _Even then she blushes. _Darien thought to himself. "I'll keep an eye on her doctor."

"Good man. Remember, keep it easy. And if it starts hurting, stop what you're doing. If you're on your feet, take a break. Sit or even lay down. I've prescribed you a pain killer, but I don't believe you should need them too much. You're a strong woman."

She nodded. "I'll keep it easy, doctor."

"Okay. Have a good one folks." He said walking away.

"Bye and thanks." The couple said as Darien drove off.

Darien began chuckling. "What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"What the doctor said. About sexual activity."

"So?"

"You blushed. You were practically a tomato!" He laughed harder.

"So? I don't like talking about my sex life with anyone other than the one involved."

"Even when you're talking to me about it, you blush madly."

"Fine, I'll j ust end it completely." She smirked.

"I didn't say that. You're too adorable when you blush." He said gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm kidding. But didn't we have this conversation earlier this week?" She asked recalling the conversation about her age.

"I think we did."

"How are the kids doing?" Serena asked staring ahead.

"They miss their mother." Darien said truthfully.

"How bad is my cheek?"

"It's fine. You can hardly see it."

They had decided to send Rini home with Andrew the previous day so she could be with her siblings. They didn't want the other two, mainly Selena, to see her injured and weak in the hospital. "I promised Selena we'd go out for ice cream tonight though. Do you think you'll feel up to it?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She grinned. "Besides, when have you ever known me to turn down ice cream?"

He laughed. "True."

/\\//\\//\

"MOMMY!" The six year old girl cried running to her mother. Darien intercepted the hug. "Daddy, I wanted to hug mommy." She protested.

"You have to be gentle though. You can hug her, but do it softly."

"Okay."

Serena knelt down and opened her arms for her daughter to enter her embrace. "Hi honey."

"I missed you, mommy."

"I missed you too, sweetie." Serena slowly stood, wincing a little from the pain radiating from her abdomen.

DJ walked up with his sister. "Hey mom." DJ hugged her gently.

"Hey buddy." Serena hugged back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled lightly. She then looked to her teenage daughter.

"Any news, mom?"

"We'll discuss it later, okay?" Rini just nodded. "Thanks again for keeping an eye on them. Lita."

Lita walked over to hug her sister-in-law. "Any time." She smiled.

"Can we go daddy? I want my ice cream." Selena said.

"We're going to go home first, and then later tonight we'll all go for ice cream. We need to let your mommy rest."

"How come?"

Serena knelt down again to her level. "Because I got hurt the other day and had to have a doctor fix it. It hurts and I have medicine that makes it feel better, but makes me sleepy too."

"How did you get hurt?"

"I got cut. That's why you don't play with sharp knives or other sharp objects."

"You were playing with sharp things?"

"No, but someone else was and they cut me."

"Okay. I'll be a good girl and let you sleep until we go."

Serena ruffled her daughter's hair. "That's my girl." She said standing back up, using Darien as support. "Where's Andy?"

"Sleeping. He hasn't slept much the past few days."

"Oh." Serena's smile faded. "Tell him thanks and I love him." Lita nodded.

"Let's go everyone." Darien said. He quickly hugged his sister and pecked her cheek. "Love ya sis. Thanks again."

"As I said, anytime." She smiled.

Everyone said their respective goodbyes before the family of five piled into the family car.

…

The family arrived home with two tired females, one little hyper one, and two males tired of the hyperness of the little one.

"Sele, please quiet down." Serena said calmly as she rubbed her head.

"Remember, you have to be a good girl for us to go." Darien reminded as he pulled the vehicle into the driveway.

"Sorry mommy."

"It's okay, sweetie." Serena slowly got out of the car as the children all got out and walked inside.

Darien helped her out and to the door. "When are you going to talk to her?"

"The sooner the better, right?"

"You need your rest."

"I need to take care of our daughter."

"Okay, okay. Why don't you two talk in our room? I can take the other two to the pharmacy with me to get your meds and get them something. We'll get some dinner. What do you feel like?"

"I don't really feel like eating right now."

"Okay. Let's get you inside." Once the two made it inside and up to their room, Darien called Rini up. "What is it, dad?"

"Your mother wants to talk with you."

"Oh, okay." She said walking into her parent's room. "Hey ma. How ya feelin?"

"I'm fine. But the question is how are you?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bed where her mother pat for her to sit. "I'm not really sure."

"Well, tell me how you're feeling."

"Well I'm tired, happy that you're okay."

"I mean about what happened."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Well I guess I'm still kind of shocked it happened. I mean, it does n't seem like reality that my _grandfather_ did that. I'm still processing it I guess."

"Have you spoken with anyone about it?"

Rini just shook her head 'no.' "I haven't."

"You know you can talk with your father and/or me."

"I know and I will."

"But I don't think either of us could provide you with the help you need to get you through this."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at her mother.

"We're going to have to go to trial. It's a lot to deal with at a young age, and it'll be bad for you if you just keep it all in to yourself."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you should see a psychiatrist."

"A shrink?" She asked doubtfully.

"Listen. I had one when I was just sixteen. It helped me so much when I was going through all this. It was hard to do it by myself. I had the sup port of your father, aunts, uncles, and your grandmother, but they couldn't give me the advice or the help I needed to get through it and help fix my other problems. My cutting problems." She stared at her daughter. "The lady I saw has a daughter. She's a few years older than you, just out of school, but she's a psychiatrist." She sat a moment to let it sink in. "What do you say?"

"If you think it's best."

"Your father and I both do."

"I don't want anyone to know."

"We won't tell them. But people will find out. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're strong enough to get the help you need. You're no t scared of what people will say. And even if you are, this lady can help you with it." She took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N:** Still three days left XD...I had fun at Prom! and yah, uhhhhhh....yah...I feel like crap...did a lot of work today, lifting with my legs...now they feel like jello...throat hurts, and back hurts...I'm off to bed...lol! Please review!!! again :)  
OH! and I know a lot of you are probably like 'what about Ken?' and I did mention to one of my reviewers I might bring it in in this one, but I didn't. It will be discussed in the next chapter. That's what else Serena has to talk to Rini about.

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


	12. Just so you know AN

Okay, It's that time of the year. I'm a senior (yay!) and my last day of school is on Wednesday (6/3) and I have finals Tuesday and wednesday, so I will be busy studying for thoes. I have commencement 'rehersals' that are mandatory on thrusday, friday off, then commencements saturday and the all night party after commencements over night and yah...so i don't think I can work on either story much over the next week (minus thrusday afternoon and friday) so I'll try, but no guarentees. I know a lot of you hate these A/N's in a chapter and someone keeps getting pissed, but hey, I like to let you guys know what's going on as to why I'm not updating...i like to be prompt with my updates...and if I'm not, i like you guys to know why so you don't lose interest in my stories.

Thanks for reading this!  
SailorMoonForever


	13. A Day Of Peace

**A Day Of Peace**

* * *

_Previously:  
_

_"Listen. I had one when I was just sixteen. It helped me so much when I was going through all this. It was hard to do it by myself. I had the support of your father, aunts, uncles, and your grandmother, but they couldn't give me the advice or the help I needed to get through it and help fix my other problems. My cutting problems." She stared at her daughter. "The lady I saw has a daughter. She's a few years older than you, just out of school, but she's a psychiatrist." She sat a moment to let it sink in. "What do you say?"_

_"If you think it's best."_

_"Your father and I both do."_

_"I don't want anyone to know."_

_"We won't tell them. But people will find out. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're strong enough to get the help you need. You're not scared of what people will say. And even if you are, this lady can help you with it."_

_She took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it."_

Serena smiled at her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. She was growing up so fast. "I'm glad." She kissed the top of Rini's head.

"So is there any news involving if they found…" Rini trailed off, unsure of what to call the man.

"Ken." She smiled. "They caught him that day."

"What do we have to do?"

Serena took a deep breath. "Well, we're going to have to go to the DA's office and tell them what happened. They'll determine it from there. But we'll probably have to go to trial. He'll be back in jail before you know it."

Rini looked apprehensive.

"He won't get back out. This is his second offense on the same person, and he attacked a minor again. He'll be in for a long time. Probably until he dies."

"You say that as if you don't care."

"What do you mean?"

"You mention his death. If I were to even think of losing you or dad…" She stopped. "I can't even think about that."

"That's because you grew up knowing we love you. We always have and always will. You know this. I grew up resenting my father. He never showed love to me or Uncle Andrew. Now my mother, ever since she came back into my life, I knew nothing other than love from her, so if I were to think..." She stopped. "I can't even think of it like that. Ken is not daddy, dad, and is hardly father to me. He's just Ken, as he is to you and everyone else in our family."

"I get it." She thought. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I guess we're going to continue with our daily lives. Try to live like we were a week ago. You'll go to school, I'll go grocery shopping. "

"Are people going to stare at me?"

She shrugged. "I won't lie, they might. I'm not sure what your dad has said to school as to why you and your brother and sister haven't been at school. I don't know what the news has found out. They might. They might say stuff to you too. If they do, just ignore them. They don't know what it's like, so they may make fun of you, they may laugh, they may make totally uncalled for comments. But you just have to know that they're just doing it for selfish reasons. It's going to be hard, but you're strong, you'll get through it." She reassured. "I'll have my phone on me at all times, so if you need me for something, just send me a text."

"Promise?"

"I do. I swear."

Rini hugged her mother tightly. "I love you."

Serena smiled. She hadn't heard those words from her daughter in a while. "I love you too, sweetie."

As the two remained in each other's embrace, a knock was heard on the door. "Can I come in?" Darien's voice asked.

"Yes daddy." Rini responded as she released her mother.

"We brought home some food." He said walking in the room. "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Rini cheered like a little kid.

"Go ahead, it's downstairs."

Rini quickly hugged her mother again and ran to the door, hugging her father before she left the room to join her siblings.

"She's agreed to go see Dr. Parks."

"What about you?" He asked taking Rini's vacated seat.

"What about me?" She asked staring into her lap.

Darien placed his hand under her chin and guided her head to look up at him. "How are you? Do you want me to call up Dr. Parks and see if she can meet with you?" He asked sincerely.

She smiled lightly. "You're all I need." She said closing the gap to kiss his lips briefly.

After she moved her head back from the kiss, he pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly, but lightly enough as to not hurt her injuries. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"If you ever need to talk about anything…"

"I know, Dare. You're always there, and for that, I can't possibly thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me for doing something I love doing."

She smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Mommy." A little voice said. "Are you coming to eat?"

The couple broke and Darien picked up their youngest and placed her on his lap. "We were just about to come. Let's go eat."

"Then we can go get ice cream." Serena added.

"YAY!" Selena cheered as she jumped off her father's lap and ran out of the room.

"She is definitely your daughter." Darien chuckled as he and Serena stood.

"Hey! You contributed too, dear." She laughed as the two walked downstairs, Serena holding onto the railing.

"Your pain meds are in the kitchen." Darien said taking his wife's hand as he saw her struggling.

"I'm not going to be able to do the stairs every day. I'm going to have to stay down here." She sighed as she reached the bottom.

"Or you can stay upstairs. I can wait on you hand and foot."

"You need to go to work. I'll stay down here. It'll be fine."

He looked into her eyes, about to protest.

"Close your mouth Darien Mamoru Chiba, there's no changing my mind." She said sternly.

He sighed in defeat. "Then I'll move down here with you." He watched as she was about to respond. "And close your mouth Serena Selene Chiba, there's no changing my mind." He smirked as he repeated her words.

She hit him playfully as they walked into the kitchen. He pulled out her chair at their dining room table and Serena sat down. "Okay, what can I get everyone to drink?"

"Water."

"Milk."

"Chocolate Milk."

"Diet Pepsi."

The orders came at once followed with a simultaneous "Please."

He chuckled as he grabbed five cups and filled them with the liquids. He set them down in front of his children and wife. He then grabbed a plate of food for himself and Serena, along with her pain killers. He took the prescribed amount out of the bottle and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

He just nodded as he set down their plates and took his seat.

Serena and Darien watched quietly as DJ and Rini played little tricks on their little sister. Her birth was quite surprise. Serena and Darien had gone on a vacation for their 12th wedding anniversary. They hadn't really discussed having children since the birth of their twins. They simply just hadn't used protection. She had thought she had obtained the flu on their vacation, but Darien knew better. He asked all the questions and pulled her to work with him that following week. After receiving the test results, they celebrated. They told all their friends and family, and lastly, their two children who seemed happy to welcome a little sibling to their home. Serena smiled at the memory. They sure w eren't expecting late nights and early mornings. She giggled to herself and Darien squeezed her hand signifying that he had been thinking the same thing. They watched on lovingly.

"Daddy! Tell DJ to give me my fork back!" The six year old whined.

"How do we ask, Sele?" Darien said taking his fatherly role with a smile.

"DJ, can I pwease have my fork back?" She asked giving him the works. Puppy dog eyes and the little sister voice.

He sighed. He was a sucker, just like his father. "Here." He said handing the metal thing to his sister.

"You're no fun, DJ." Rini said sticking her tongue out at her elder twin by 3 minutes and 34 seconds. He never let her forget that.

"You know I can't resist those eyes or that voice!"

"Just like your father." Serena giggled.

After everyone finished their meals, Selena piped up. "Daddy."

"Yes, let's go. Everyone go get your jackets and get ready to go." He said as everyone placed their dishes in the sink before rushing to their rooms.

Serena slowly rose as Darien cleared both their plates. She carefully walked to the front room where she remembered her jacket lay across the arm of Darien's favorite chair. She grabbed it and placed one arm through it. She struggled with the other one until Darien helped her into it.

"Are you sure you want to go? We could just stay home."

She shook her head as she buttoned it up. "Sele's been waiting too long for this."

"I could always just bring you something home if you'd like. You can stay here."

"I'll be fine. The pain killers should be kicking in soon." She smiled, a twinge of pain in her eyes.

His eyes held nothing but remorse, sorrow, and love.

She walked over to him, stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips, smiling as they broke. "See, I'm fine."

"A kiss proves nothing of your health." He grinned. "But okay."

"Can I drive dad?" DJ asked as he came down the stairs.

He shook his head. "I'm driving today."

"But-"

"No buts. In the event of something happening with your mother already frail-"

"You make me sound old!" She protested.

He laughed as he continued. "I'm just saying I'm more experienced so if something unexpected were to happen, it would be my fault, not yours."

"Kay."

"Maybe next time dear." Serena said as the other two females joined them.

…

"Night, mommy." Selena said hugging her mother lightly. She then kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing her youngest's forehead. "Sweet dreams, honey."

"Don't let the couch bugs bite mommy!" She giggled as she ran up the stairs, Darien closely behind.

Darien quickly said his goodnights and sweet dreams before tucking in the small girl. He flipped the light off and closed the door before seeing the two twins standing at their doors.

"Night, dad." DJ said giving his dad a smile.

"Night, daddy." Rini said hugging her father. She definitely held a deeper love for her parents since the incident.

"Your mother and I will be downstairs if either of you need anything."

"Okay, dad." Rini said, knowing it was more for her than DJ.

"And with her down there, be quiet in the morning. I'll drive you to school. I'm taking the day off tomorrow. We need to let her sleep. 20She'll recover faster with the more rest she gets."

"Sure." Both responded.

He gave a stretch. "Get on to bed. It's been a long few days and I'm sure you both could use a good night's rest as could I."

"I'm whipped." DJ yawned.

"Me too. I will head to bed."

Each gave their father a hug before retreating to their respective rooms.

Darien quickly made his way into his bedroom and changed into some pj's. He then grabbed a small bag, putting some comfortable day clothes, along with underwear and bras into it for Serena so she wouldn't have to go upstairs for anything. He grabbed her nightgown and anything else he thought she might need and walked downstairs to see Serena moving the cushions of the couch to get the pullout bed. "I got you some clothes." He said placing the bag on the ground. "And a nightgown." He said handing her the fabric. "Go change and I'll finish this."

"Thanks." She said before rushing to the bathroom to change.

Darien pulled the bed out and then spread a sheet over the mattress. He then laid their comforter at the foot of it and their pillows at the top. He grabbed a few extra to make sure Serena would be comfortable. He flipped on the television and settled on Nick at Nite before relaxing on the makeshift bed. He set his phone to a volume he'd wake up to. Serena had always been a heavy sleeper, so he wasn't too worried on waking her up. Serena slowly turned off the light and crawled into the bed next to Darien, snuggling against his chest as his arm made its way around her shoulder, providing to be a pillow for her head.

"How's the pain?"

"Pills are good." She said sleepily.

"They're working I'm assuming?"

He just felt her nod against his chest. He kissed the top of it before stroking her hair lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night and sweet dreams."

"Only when you're by my side." She smiled lightly before she gave into the sleep that was consuming her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you like it. It's nearly 1 AM and I'm exhausted...still recovering from our Senior All Night Party Saturday night/Sunday morning. I slept most the day sunday, read an AMAZING story last night and finished it around dinner time (25 long chapters) read another one of their stories, and have another one up to read tomorrow, cuz i wanted to get this chapter out. I read most of the day today and wanted to sleep the rest, but I felt bad for the lack of update in this story reciently. lol. Hope you like, I know it isn't much, and I have to plan where I wanna go next with this story. The next chapter will probably be Serena meeting with her lawyer to get the Ken thing done with and the twin's (people in Selena's school are too young to care) day at school. Hope you enjoyed! and I love reading your thoughts on the story! Please review! I thirve on thoes...I'm aproaching somewhat of a writers block and would like to know what you guys wanna see next!! Please review!

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


	14. Open Wounds

**Open Wounds**

* * *

Darien woke up the next morning swiftly to his alarm. He quickly turned it on silent so it wouldn't wake Serena. He carefully untangled her arm from his and took it from her waist. After getting off the bed, he went upstairs to make sure the twins were up.

"You guys up?" He asked as he stood between their doors. The twins' rooms were right across the hall from each other so it was easy to make contact with both at the same time.

"Yah dad." Both responded.

"You want breakfast?"

"Mom usually just gave us money for a bagel from school." DJ said.

"I can make you something if you want."

"Pancakes!" Rini cheered.

"Your mother is still sleeping, quiet down a little. Breakfast will be ready in 10."

"Thanks dad." Both called again. They had that twin thing down pretty well.

He then went to Selena's room and walked through the open door. He sat on the side of her bed and brushed some hair from her face. "Sele."

"I not done sleeping yet mommy."

He chuckled lightly.

"Daddy?" She asked opening her eyes. She looked up at him. "Where's mommy?"

"She's downstairs sleeping. You're going to go to CARE today."

"What's that?"

"It's a place where your friends from school go in the mornings when their mommies and daddies have to go to work early."

"Mommy is home though." She said confused.

"But she's hurt, remember?"

"Oh."

"So get ready for school. I'm going to go make breakfast, okay?"

She nodded as Darien walked out of the small girl's room.

…

The twins were down in no time, quickly eating up the pancakes he'd placed on the table.

"Slow down guys." He said walking up stairs. He then knocked on Selena's door.

"Come in daddy."

He walked in to find her dressed and ready for school.

"What smells so good?"

"Breakfast. Come on let's go eat." He said picking the small girl up. She snuggled against his chest as he carried her to the kitchen.

The three ate quickly as Darien just watched in amusement. Soon enough, the three put their plates in the sink.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Just have to get my school bag." DJ said rushing upstairs.

"You have everything you need Rini?"

She just nodded.

Darien walked over to his eldest daughter and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll have my phone; your mother will have her phone if you need either of us. Just call or text us if you need something."

She walked another step and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I love you daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too sweetie." He kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be okay." He felt her nod into his chest.

"I'm ready." DJ said as he came back down.

Rini let go of her father and the two teens walked to the door. Darien turned back to Sele. "Ready?"

She nodded and went to her father's arms and he swooped her up.

…

"Ow." Serena groaned as she stretched her body. She offered a glance to the clock on the wall. _7:00_. Guess_ I should get Sele up. Hopefully the twins are up. _She groaned as she sat up. She noted Darien's disappearance. _Taking the twins I hope._ She sighed as she called up the stairs. "Rini? DJ?" She waited and received no response. "Dare?" She waited again. No response. She called again. "Selena, time to get up." She called. She – again – heard no noise. She sighed as she began walking up the stairs slowly.

Once she finally made it to the top, she took a minute to catch her breath. She then made her way to the raven haired girl's room. "Sele." She said quietly. She opened the door the rest of the way. "Sele?" She gasped when she saw the room empty. "SELE!? No no no no no no no." She repeated, tears brimming. She then ran to the bathroom and looked in there. "Sele!?" But she received no response. "Oh my gosh." She then ran down the stairs, ignoring the pain shooting through her abdomen. She went to the kitchen, a fresh breakfast still sitting there, but no Selena. She then ran to the bathroom on the lower level, but she still hadn't found her daughter.

Panic was quickly arising in her. Panic and fear. "My baby." She cried as she fell to her knees. She put her hands to her shirt and felt something wet. She pulled her hand away and saw blood. "M-my baby." She whispered.

…

Darien quietly opened the door, hoping not to wake up Serena. He went to the front room and saw his wife had awaken. "Sere." He called. He then heard sobbing from the bathroom. "Serena!" He rushed into the bathroom to see his wife in tears on her knees clutching her stomach. "Serena." He said rushing to her side.

"I-I can't find her. S-she's gone." She panted.

"Who?"

"Selena."

He pulled her close, hugging her. "I took her to daycare at school."

"W-what?"

"She's safe. I took her in early." He said rocking her.

"Oh my gosh." She sighed in relief. She brought her arms up to hug him, but when she did, he felt something wet. He looked to her hand and saw blood.

"What's this from?" He asked quickly backing from her. He saw her night shirt drenched with blood. "Lay back." He ordered as he helped her lay down. He pulled up her shirt and carefully removed the blood drenched gauze. "You pulled one of your stitches out. What were you doing?"

"I was looking for Sele."

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He said. He grabbed a towel and put it under her head before rushing to the upstairs bathroom for the first aid kit. He quickly returned. He poured something on a cloth. "This is going to sting."

"Oh great."

He grasped her hand and put the cloth to her open wound. She hissed as she squeezed his hand. He looked to her with sympathetic eyes. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as he removed it and began replacing the blood soaked gauze with some fresh gauze. "I need to get you to the hospital so they can properly restitch your wound."

She just nodded as he helped her stand. He grabbed Serena's purse from the table and her phone before helping her outside and into the car.

…

"Rini." Helios greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Nervous." She looked up to his peculiar burnt orange eyes. **(That's what they look like in the anime)** "W-will you stay with me?"

"Of course. As much as I can at least. I'll walk you to all your classes."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded as they walked to her locker.

"So Rini, how was it doing your _grandfather_?" One girl asked as a group of girls laughed and walked away.

Rini just clenched her fist in anger.

"Just ignore them. It's the only thing you can do."

She nodded and let out a deep breath. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her mother.

_I shld b good mom. Thnx 4 helpin._

…

"Excuse me…"

"Cindy."

Serena smiled. "Would you please hand me my phone."

"Sere, you can't use that in here."

She just glared at her husband and he sighed. "Hand her the phone." He said stitching the wound.

The brunette nurse handed Serena the device. Serena flipped it open and read the text from her daughter.

"How is she?"

"She said she should be good." She sent a reply back. _Im glad :) makes 1 of us_.

"I'm glad." Darien smiled as he put clean gauze over her stitch. "Now, no more running around for you."

"You would've done the same thing if you thought Sele was missing. Especially after what just happened." She said as she sat up.

Darien put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as he kissed the top of her head. "I know. Just take it easy. I should have left a note. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled as he helped her off the gurney.

"We need to get you button up shirts. It'll be easier on your stomach."

"What should I do on our trip home? I'm not walking out of here in a bra."

"Stay here. I think I have a backup shirt in my office." He said as he left the room.

"Thanks for helping." Serena smiled at the brunette.

"Aren't you that girl whose father sold her?"

Serena sighed internally. "Yah."

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

She then smiled. "Thank you."

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"Honestly, you're the first person – outside of family and friends – who has felt sympathy for me. Everyone else just laughed in my face."

"That's how people are these days." She smirked. "So your Dr. Chiba's wife?"

She nodded. "Of 20 years." She smiled happily.

She looked shocked. "You don't look a day over 35 though, and I can't believe you were married at 15."

"Well thank you. I'm 40. We got married when I was 20, he was 22." She smiled at the memory.

Her phone beeped in her hand. She flipped it open. _U ok mom?_ She pressed reply. _Just ripped a stitch. Ill b fine. Dad fixed me up._

"Here." She jumped. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you walk in."

"Let's get you home." He said helping her up.

"I hope everything goes okay for you and your family Mrs. and Dr. Chiba."

Serena carefully embraced the nurse. "Thank you Cindy."

She nodded.

…

"What's wrong with mom?" DJ asked as he saw the message Rini just received.

"I don't know. She's…wait. She just text me back." She opened the message and let out a sigh of relief. "She ripped a stitch out. She said dad fixed her up and she'll be fine." _Im glad. G2g…class. Luv u and dad._ She replied.

The day passed fairly well, hardly anyone making comments, though Rini believes it was the glares they were receiving by both her brother and boyfriend, but she was happy that she didn't have to deal with the stress of that. She just wanted the day to pass normally, well as normally as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, what I thought I was gonna put in this chapter never made it in there...but yah, I'm just planning it as I go honestly right now. I know it's lacking 'kick-butt' excitement, but I'm really sorry...i'm in a writers block and was surprised I acutally finished a chapter. I went from this to the next one for WP to two stories I'm trying to develop to my series story back to this. I'm just exhausted I think is the main problem. It's 1:40 AM. I haven't gone to bed before 2 AM over the past 5 days. I'm exhausted, lol. So yah...please review! I thirve on thoes...I'm aproaching somewhat of a writers block and would like to know what you guys wanna see next!! Please review! **Please give input as to what you want to see. I love suggestions and will give you credit if I use an idea!!! If I don't get suggestions or somehting sayign what you want to see out of this story as readers, I can't guarentee it'll go as you'd like. I know one person said 'court action' as I believe they put it, but I need more suggestions. not saying I NEED them...wrong choice of words, but it'd be nice to see what you guys want!  
**I'm not sure when I'll update again. I have 2 grad parties tomorrow, Sunday, I'll probably be sleeping. So I probably wont' touch my computer until late Sunday night if not Monday. Next week will be crazy, because my grad party is that Saturday, the 20th. I have to help clean and cook, so I'll update as soon as I can...thanks for taking the time to read this...if you did. Can't wait to read what you guys have to say about it!

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	15. School Troubles

**School Troubles**

* * *

Once Serena was finally home and settled, she pulled out the phone book and the phone. She quickly found the number and dialed it.

"Parks psychiatric facilities. This is Tiffany speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, can I speak with Dr. Parks please?"

"Mrs. or Miss.?"

"Mrs. please."

"One moment, please. I'll transfer you."

"Thank you." Serena said as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

She heard a click before a soft voice greeted her. "Hello? This is Dr. Parks, how can I help you?"

"Hello Dr. Parks. It's me, Serena."

"Chiba? Dear, it's been ages."

Serena laughed. "I know."

"How are your little ones?"

"That's how long it's been. The twins are 17 now, and little Sele isn't so little anymore. She's already six."

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

She nodded. "That they do."

"So I have a feeling you didn't call me for social business."

She laughed again. "How'd you know?"

"News."

"I didn't even think about that. What do you know?"

"Just that both you and Rini were captured by your father-"

"Ken." She corrected.

"Right, sorry. But that you two were kidnapped and hurt. They didn't say any specifics, just that you were both injured."

"I'm surprised that's all they said."

"What happened?"

"Thankfully Rini escaped without injury from him. He just slapped her. She was able to break a window and escape, but she cut her hands on the glass when she was climbing out."

"And yourself?"

She sighed. "He cut me mostly. A little hitting, but mostly he just cut me."

"How bad?"

"The one on my stomach is the worse, and this morning I pulled the stitches out."

"How?"

"Darien took Selena to C.A.R.E. this morning while I was sleeping. He forgot to leave a note, so I was running around the house looking for her, and ended up pulling a stitch out."

"You're okay?"

"Yup. Darien took me to the hospital, and he stitched me up again."

"That's good. So what can I do for you? You want to come in so we can talk about what happened?"

"I don't think I'll need any one on one sessions with you. I20have my family and everything you've already told me is helping me through."

"Then you called for?"

"Rini."

"Of course."

"Do you think your daughter can take another client?"

"I'm sure she could. I'll talk with her about it and explain the situation. Have you talked to Rini about it?"

"She has agreed. She hasn't talked to anyone about it. The most she has said to anyone about it was to me yesterday and it still wasn't that much."

"Elle will help her. She's doing great in this."

"I'd hope so."

"I'll give you a call later when I talk to her."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Serena smiled as she placed the phone back on the receiver.

"So what's the plan?"

"She's going to talk to her daughter and give me a call back. She doesn't think it'll be a problem though." She said with a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Darien suggested.

"I could probably use one." She yawned again. She stretched to the length of the couch.

Darien lifted her head and placed a pillow under it. He then gently wiped the stray hairs from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "When you wake up, I'll make some lunch."

Her eyes drifted closed. "Mm'kay."

He chuckled lightly as he walked into the other room.

/\\//\\//\

(Remember, to everyone at their school, DJ is Darien)

"So was your grandfather any good?" A girl asked coming up behind Rini.

Rini just ignored the girl and continued eating her sandwich.

"No comment? You don't have to be ashamed. It's okay to like it." She smirked as another girl laughed.

Rini held back her mixture of anger and sorrow.

"She must've liked it a lot if she still hasn't said anything." The other girl spoke.

"Go away." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." The first girl mocked.

"Leave her alone." DJ's voice said as he approached his sister.

"Big brother coming to sissy's rescue? How cute."

"DJ, just leave it." Rini said, still not taking her eyes from her tray.

"No, I'm not going to sit here and listen to these guys say things that aren't true about things that didn't happen." He looked to the two girls who stared at him in shock. "He never touched her like that."

"What are you saying to my girlfriend?" A boy about DJ's height, but a little more muscular said as he placed his arm around one of the girl's shoulders.

"Tell your girlfriend to mind her own business."

"I don't think you should tell me what to do." The kid said stepping closer to DJ.

"DJ, just leave it be. Someone's going to end up hurt or in trouble." Rini said stepping next to her brother.

"What's going on over here?" A teacher asked as he saw a crowd.

"Darien's threatening us." One of the girls said cowardly.

"That's not true and you know it!" Rini defended.

The teacher sighed. "Alright, Darien, Rini, Chris, and Meg, come to the principal's office." He said leading the way.

The four followed in silence. DJ placed his arm comfortingly on his sister's shoulders.

"Darien, did you really threaten this young lady?" The principal asked after hearing the story from the teacher.

"Of course not! She was saying crap about my sister that wasn't even true, so I simply told her to leave Rini be."

"I think it's time for all of you to go home for the day."

"But we haven't been here the past two days. We need our homework."

"I guess it is a little petty to send you all home, but I'll let you two off with a warning." He said pointing to Chris and Meg. "What happened was…unfortunate, and it was hard on her family. You need to let her be. If you were in Rini's position, you wouldn't want people making fun of you." He said matter-of-factly.

"You sound like you're talking from experience." DJ pointed out.

"Well in fact Darien, I was sitting here with your mother, father, and a troublesome student when your parents were in this situation."

"You've been here a long time." Rini pointed out.

"Not too long, just 25 years. Now hurry along, lunch is almost over."

The four students stood up and walked out of the office.

Meg turned to Rini. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess he's right. If that happened to me, I wouldn't want people saying shit like that."

"Thanks."

She just nodded before walking away with Chris.

"Come on Rini. Let's just go to Community Service."

…

"Rini, Darien, you two are early." The brunette teacher said as the two students walked in.

"Well I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well I haven't been here the past two days. I'm sure you've heard why?"

"I have."

"What I don't think you knew that – uh – Ken was my pen pal."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Yeah. So obviously I don't want to write him anymore."

"I understand. Well there are two options. I can give you an alternate assignment, or give you another pen pal."

"I'd prefer not to have to write anymore. The whole thing is still nerve-wracking."

"Of course. I'll come up with an alternate assignment and give it to you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Willett."

She just nodded as the bell rang.

DJ and Rini walked to their seats as students began filing in.

/\\//\\//\

(Back to the house, so Darien=dad)

"Hello?" Darien said quietly, glancing towards his sleeping wife.

"Mr. Chiba?"

"This is." He said moving to the kitchen.

"This is Don Griffin from your children's' school."

"Are they okay?" He asked urgently.

"They're fine. They were just brought in by a teacher with two other students because of some things those students were saying things that were directed at your daughter."

Darien sighed. He knew this was coming. "Do I need to come pick her up?"

"Actually, she and Darien Jr. were quite persistent on staying in school. It seems that your son was quite defensive of Rini."

"I told him to keep an eye out for her."

"Well he's succeeding." The principal noted. "And how is Mrs. Chiba?"

"Tired, but good."

"I'm glad she's okay. I remember how she was when she was in here all those years ago."

"You're our old principal?"

"The one and only."

"I never even noticed. Thank you for taking care of my children."

"It's my job. But more students are here so I must let you go. I just wanted to inform you of them coming here."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Have a good day."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Darien said before hanging up the phone. "That's my boy."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, hope you guys enjoyed that...just wanted a little drama in school. you know Rini wouldn't go through a day without anyone comfronting her...lol. But yah, sorry for not much action, still in my writers block and haven't recieved any thing refering to what you guys wanna see...other than Darien kicking Ken's ass, lol...and idk if i can get that. So i can pretty much say there won't be another update soon if I don't get over this block soon. I was watching Family Guy while writing the fight between the students and DJ and Rini, therefore, the kids names are Chris and Meg. Also, Don GRIFFIN, lol...neways...I'm leaving on vacation for 10 days on July 2nd, so I won't have much time to write while I'm away, then i'm back for 5 days and gone again for a week. so I'm pretty much gone almost the whole month of july, and that second trip, I won't be able to write at all. I'll be playing with little munchkins all week...I CAN'T WAIT!!! But yah, sorry again, and please feel free to PM me with suggestions. It's always nice to hav ea little input from my readers!

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


	16. Talking

**Talking**

* * *

Rini sighed in relief as the bell rang, signaling not only the end of the school day, but the end of the week. After the incident with Chris and Meg, everything went by smoothly. People were still giving her looks, but she just ignored it. Her mother was a great help too. The press was still at their home all the time, and they kept pestering her with questions, but she just brushed them off. She was happy it was the weekend, but the only thing she wasn't looking forward to was her trip to some lady named Dr. Parks. She didn't really want to go see a shrink, but her mother had said it helped her tremendously when she had been raped, so Rini had agreed in hopes the experience would help her in overcoming the experience. _Do I really need this though? Aren't I capable of handling this without having to talk to a complete stranger?_

"Rini, are you okay?"

Rini blinked a few times, coming back from her thoughts. Her father was right in front of her waving a hand in front of her face.

She smiled. "Sorry dad. Just lost in thoughts."

Darien smiled in relief. "It's okay. I was worried for a minute. Come on, your mom is waiting."

"In the car?"

He nodded. "She needed to get out of the house."

"When are you going back to work?" DJ asked as the three walked to the car.

"Monday morning. I just didn't feel quite comfortable leaving her alone with her stitches so fresh. I need to get her in so she can have her stitches removed anyways, so I'm going to take her in when I go into work."

"How is she getting home?"

"Uncle Andrew offered to drive her home." He said as they approached the car. He opened the driver's door and got in as the two teens got in the backseat.

"How was school?" Serena asked.

"The same it always is." DJ said.

"Boring." All four occupants said at the same time before laughing.

Darien started the car and pulled away.

"This isn't the way home." DJ noted.

"We have to make a stop first." Serena said simply.

"Where?" He asked, persistent.

Serena and Darien glanced at each other. They didn't think that through.

"It's all right mom." Rini said lightly. "Mom and dad want me to see someone to talk about everything that happened."

"Oh."

"We have to go there to drop off your sister and myself." Serena explained.

DJ, unsure of what to say, just nodded before looking out his window.

…

"I'll be right out here. If you need me, just come get me." Serena said as Rini was called in.

"Sure." She said before following the small brunette into another room. The lady closed the door behind her.

"Hello Rini. My name is Dr. Parks as I'm sure you know." She introduced extending her hand.

Rini took the hand. "Hi."

"Feel free to sit or lay back." Dr. Parks showed Rini the seat as she took her own.

Rini slowly sat down on the lounge couch. She stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Okay, I'll start off by saying; whatever you say here will stay here. I don't, nor can I, disclose any information with anyone else. Say what you feel comfortable saying, and if that's nothing, so be it. I know it's not completely comfortable sharing personal information with someone you've never met before, so take your time."

"Well, I don't want to waste your time just sitting here in silence."

"That's fine if you do. It's not wasting my time, it's helping you."

"Well…" She trailed off, unsure of where to start.

"How about we start simple. Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"I can do that." Rini smiled lightly. "I love my family. There's my mother, who apparently had sessions with your mother."

She nodded. "Of course. Tell me about her. What's she like?"

"She's nice, sweet, and extremely kind-hearted. She could never hurt someone intentionally." Rini's smile faded slightly. "I haven't been that good to her lately." She sighed. "I got mad at her because I knew her and dad were keeping something from me. It was the whole thing from when she was a teenager. I was upset because I thought my brother and I had a right to know. That's the day we-" She stopped. She hadn't realized how uncomfortable she was about the whole situation still.

"It's okay. We can cover that later."

Rini nodded.

"What about your father?"

She smiled again. "He's the nicest man I've ever met. I'm overjoyed to be able to call him dad. He is a lot like my mom. Kind, caring, loving. He's a doctor, but he never brings his work home. The closest he does to that is when he will come home and hug us kids tightly and tell us he loves us over again. Those are the days we know he saw a child or teenager that he wasn't able to save. Then there are days he comes home and tells us not to do drugs or drink because some teen came in over-dosed or with alcohol poisoning and died. We figured this out after mom would talk to him and find out his change in attitude."

Dr. Parks just nodded.

"There's my twin brother, DJ. He's great. Almost like a best guy friend. We get a long great, but have our brother/sister fights. We usually just gang up on our younger sister, Selena. Sele's only six. She was a surprise to my parents. DJ and I always wanted a younger sibling. I wanted a sister, he wanted a brother, but we were happy nonetheless. What we didn't like was the waking up in the middle of the night or early in the mornings."

Dr. Parks laughed. "I have a younger brother, I can relate."

…

Serena sighed as she sat back.

"Serena!"

Serena looked up to see her old friend.

"Dr. Parks."

"Please, call me Julie."

"Habit."

"I know." Julie smiled. **(To prevent confusion between mother and daughter of the Dr. Parks', Julie is the one that 'treated' Serena, and Dr. Parks will be the one 'treating' Rini.) **"Your daughter here?"

Serena nodded. "She's in with your daughter now." Serena looked to the clock. "Still have about another five minutes."

Julie took a seat next to Serena. "So how are you holding up?"

"Fairly well. I think I'll be more stressed over it when the trial comes. I mean, he's being sent back for kidnapping me, but Rini's a whole new charge. It's a sure in that he'll be sent back for life. I'm a witness, granted there weren't any others, but the cameras of the Crown caught him pulling us to the van. It's just a very difficult experience at her age. Having to go through court and face a man you've had one experience with and a bad one at that." Serena sighed. "I just wish she didn't have to go through it."

"That's what my daughter's there for."

She nodded. "I know. I just hope we can provide the support and comfort she needs at home."

"Serena, you're a great mother. You have been from the very start. She'll be fine. And Darien is an excellent father."

"I know."

"And you have experience in the area, so you can help her by relating to what she's going through. You can do it." Julie reassured.

"Thanks. You are good." Serena smiled.

Julie laughed. "That's what I like to think."

…

"So how'd it go?" Serena asked as they waited for Darien to pick them up.

"Okay I guess. We mostly just talked about you guys and school."

"I know its weird talking to a complete stranger about what happened, but it'll be alright. It'll take time to warm up to her."

"I know mom." She hugged her mother. "Thanks."

"Anything for my daughter."

Rini smiled as she let go of her mother. The two waited in silence until Darien came.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Hi daddy." Rini greeted as she got into the backseat. Serena climbed in the front.

"So I was thinking, since we never did get to sit down with Helios last week for dinner, do you want to call him up and invite him over?" Darien suggested. He hadn't talked to the boy much even when he had invited him to the breakfast. That was mostly spent in silence as everyone was worrying.

"Promise not to scare him away daddy?" Rini asked.

"Of course not."

"Then I'll call him now." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Hey Rini."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"My dad just asked if you want to come over to dinner since we never were able to last week."

"Sure, just let me clear it with my parents."

"Okay." She waited a moment as he talked in the background.

"They said that's fine." His voice came back. "When do you want me to come over?"

"When should he come over?" Rini asked her parents.

"We can pick him up." Serena suggested.

"Works for me. Where's he live?"

"Take a right." Rini went back to the phone. "My dad is going to pick you up now."

"Okay. Works for me. See you soon."

"See ya." She said before hanging up.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know there's not a bunch of excitement, but just an introduction to Rini's session with Dr. Parks. Ummm...not much to say...as most know, I'm going away next Saturday, so this will probably be the only update until then...I'm in a bit of a writer's block, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. Please feel free to PM me with suggestions. It's always nice to have a little input from my readers!

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


	17. Family

**Family**

* * *

"What should we have for dinner?" Serena asked as the four younger children sat on the floor playing monopoly.

"I want Sgetty!" Sele yelled.

Serena laughed. "It's spaghetti sweetie. Does anyone protest?"

The three older children shook their heads 'no.'

"Then spaghetti it is." She said walking to the kitchen. She winced as she felt her abdomen stretch too far at the wide turn.

"You okay?" Darien asked catching the pained look on his wife's face.

"Just turned too much. I'm fine."

"Here." He walked with her into the kitchen. "Take one of these." He handed her the pain medication.

She grabbed the pill and a glass of water. She took a drink and put the pill in her mouth then swallowed. "Sele wants spaghetti for dinner. Do we have garlic bread?" She asked looking in the freezer.

"I think they're in the back, on the top."

"There they are." She produced the package of frozen garlic bread.

"Mommy! I wanna help!" The little six year old called as she ran into the kitchen.

"Wash your hands. You can help me with the bread."

"Okay!" She was always happy to help cook. She quickly washed her hands and went next to her mother.

Darien pulled the chair to the counter for Selena to stand on. "Here munchkin."

She climbed on the chair. "Thanks daddy."

"No problem. I'll be in the front room." He informed Serena before walking to the other room.

"Here. Pull apart the pieces of bread and put them on this." She put the frozen bread on a cookie sheet and placed it in front of the small girl.

"What are you going to do mommy?"

"I'm going to get the water ready for the noodles." She said grabbing a big pot and filling it with water.

"Mommy, I can't get this piece." She said lifting the bread in the air.

Serena left the pot in the sink and grabbed the bread. She tried breaking it, but since it was the last two pieces, there wasn't much for Serena to grip to break it. "I'll just cut it." She pulled out a steak knife and wedged it between the two. After she successfully peeled them apart, she handed them to Selena. "Here." She placed the knife on the counter near the sink before grabbing the pot. She lifted it, but it slipped from her grasp because the handle was wet and fell into the sink, causing her hands to shoot up because of the force she was using to pick it up. "Guess I couldn't get it. Dare!" She called. She lowered her arms as he walked in. "Can you get the pan? It slipped and is a little heavy." She asked.

"Sure." He walked to in front of the sink, but noticed a few drops of something red at Serena's feet. "What's this Sere?" He asked as another drop plopped on the ground.

"What?"

"MOMMY! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" The six year old screamed. Trust the little ones to make a bigger deal out of something small.

"Oh." She held up her cut wrist.

Darien rushed to grab some paper towel and dampened them. He then pressed it to her cut. She hissed. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It might've slipped along the knife." She said pointing with her uninjured hand to the knife she had just set down. "Maybe when I dropped the pot.

Darien lifted up the paper towel. "It'll be fine. It's just a little deeper than a paper cut. You don't need stitches or anything. Let's get a bandage on it. Wait here and I'll get the stuff." He said walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry mommy." Selena said sadly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Serena said looking to her daughter.

"You got the knife out because I couldn't get the bread apart."

"It's not your fault. I left it in a bad spot. I should have put it away when I was done with it."

"Like you and daddy always say to put my toys away?"

She nodded. "You could get hurt just like I did." She explained as Darien walked back in the room with a piece of gauze and medical tape. He placed the gauze over the cut and taped the ends down.

"Why don't you go in the living room while Selena and I finish dinner?" He offered.

She walked to the hall with Darien. "Sorry Dare."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I'm such a burden." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm always getting hurt and doing something that requires you to wait on me."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his chest. She silently cried. "But I love you. And me loving you means I don't care if I have to wait on you. As for you getting hurt, you don't do it on purpose. I love you and nothing will ever change that." He kissed the top of her head.

She sniffled. "Thanks." She said looking up to him.

"Sometimes everyone just needs a little reassurance." He lightly pecked her lips. "I love you."

"That's just what I needed." She lightly kissed him. "I love you too."

"Go relax. I'm going to finish dinner." He said as he brushed some stray hairs from her face.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No need to thank me."

She just walked to the living room as he went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing mom? I thought you were making dinner?" DJ asked.

"I had an accident. Accidentally cut myself."

"We didn't hear anything." Rini noted.

"I just dropped a pot and my wrist slid along a knife. Nothing worse than a paper cut. I just didn't realize it. It hurt, but it almost felt like a cramp in my hand."

"I've done that before." Helios said. "I cut my finger when I was cutting a carrot once."

…

"Sounds like a storm is brewing." Serena noted as she heard a crack of thunder.

"I love storms." DJ said happily.

"So Helios, how old are you?" Serena asked after everyone was settled with their plates.

"Just turned 18 last month."

"Do you have a job?" Darien asked.

"No, but I do volunteer work at some homeless shelters every weekend."

"That's nice." Serena commented as she took a bite of her bread.

"So what are your plans for the future?"

"Well, when I graduate, I'm going to college for law."

"Which field?" Serena asked intrigued.

"Criminal justice. I want to be a lawyer."

Serena nodded. "You seem like a very nice boy." She smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Chiba."

"Please, Mrs. Chiba sounds old. Call me Serena."

He nodded taking a bite of the bread. "Mmmm. This is really good bread." He smiled towards Selena.

"I made it!" She cried.

"I think it's the best garlic bread I've ever had." He said.

"Thank you. I'm gonna be a chief when I grow up." She smiled.

"Chef, sweetie. Chief is the head person in a police station." Darien corrected.

"Oh. I wanna be as good a cook as mommy."

"You can learn everything you know from your Auntie Lita. She's way better than mommy." Serena said. She glanced over to her husband who was eating quietly. It didn't seem like he would be grilling Helios.

…

"I'm all done mommy." The littlest one informed.

"Put your dishes in the sink and you may be excused."

"I'm all done too." DJ said.

"Go ahead." Darien dismissed.

Soon, only the parents and couple were left at the table.

"Thank you very much for dinner."

"It's no problem." Serena smiled.

"I'm just going to level with you Helios." Darien said leaning forward placing his elbows on the table. "I'm not going to grill you with questions about your intentions with our daughter, nor am I going to sit here and make sure all those intentions are good. I trust Rini well enough to make good choices and if something were to endanger her, she knows well enough to come to her mother or myself. I also trust in her choice. She wouldn't have taken a liking to you if you were bad. I will tell you that if she comes to her mother or myself saying you have done anything to physically harm her, I will be speaking to you." He explained sternly. He glanced to Serena.

"I think that pretty much covers it all." Serena agreed. "Though I don't believe you will physically harm her." Serena said sincerely.

"I won't. And I thank you both for letting me date Rini."

Rini shot up and ran behind her father and gave him a hug. "Thank you daddy!" She said before kissing his cheek.

He gave a chuckle. "I love you pumpkin."

"Love you too daddy." She said before moving to her mother. "Thanks mom."

"It was all your father." Serena stated. "I didn't say a word. I was expecting him to throw questions at Helios left and right." She giggled.

Darien shrugged. "I'm feeling generous."

"Let's go into the living room." Serena said.

As the four were headed to the living room as a flash of lightening filled the room followed by another clap of thunder. The door bell was then heard.

"Who would be out in this storm?" Serena asked approaching the door, Darien behind her.

"I have no idea."

Serena opened the door to reveal a woman a few years younger than herself. She had dark black hair that was plastered to her body from the rain and reached about mid-back. Her dark blue eyes held what Serena swore was pain. "Can I help you?"

The woman looked past the blonde to the jet-black haired male behind her. "A-are you Darien Chiba?"

He nodded with a confused look. "Who's asking?"

The woman swayed a little before she fell forward, Darien stepping in front of Serena to catch her before she smacked her head on the hardwood floor. Her eyes opened a little. "Your sist-" Her sentence faded as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so a few chapters back, mizqt suggested something about mysterious family members. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Not much else I can say...I'm leaving Saturday, if any of you are reading my AN's, you'll know this, and i'm going to my dad's Wednesday to start gettign ready...at my dad's, i don't have all out internet access...so no promises on updates. I didn't expect to even get this typed or out before I left...for thoes of you reading WP or B, I'm hoping to type another chapter of each of thoes tomorrow...I'm too tired now as it's 1:15 in the morning and I only got about five hours of sleep last night. Hope you liked this, a little excitement in this one.

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


	18. Real Family

**Real Family**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Serena opened the door to reveal a woman a few years younger than herself. She had dark black hair that was plastered to her body from the rain and reached about mid-back. Her dark blue eyes held what Serena swore was pain. "Can I help you?"_

_The woman looked past the blonde to the jet-black haired male behind her. "A-are you Darien Chiba?"_

_He nodded with a confused look. "Who's asking?"_

_The woman swayed a little before she fell forward, Darien stepping in front of Serena to catch her before she smacked her head on the hardwood floor. Her eyes opened a little. "Your sist-" Her sentence faded as she lost consciousness._

"Sister?" Serena asked, assuming the rest of her sentence. She stood there confused.

"Sere, can you close the door. We've got to warm her up, she's freezing."

"Let's put her in Rini's room." Serena suggested as she closed the front door.

Darien scooped the raven haired woman up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. Once he reached his eldest daughter's room, he walked in and placed the woman on the bed. He pulled the covers over her cold body. He heard Serena walk in behind him. "Uh, I guess we should get her out of these wet clothes, but she might feel embarrassed if I change her, would you mind?"

"Sure, she looks about my size, so let me just get something from the closet." She said disappearing.

He brushed back some of the wet bangs from her closed eyes and studied her face. _Who are you? _He asked himself.

"I do see a slight resemblance." Serena said as she walked back in. "I mean, the hair color is like yours, as well as her eyes. They looked a lot like yours too."

"I guess so, but I only have one sibling, and that's Lita."

"Well let's get her warmed up and then we can get answers." Serena suggested.

He nodded and stood. "I'll be outside." He said before walking out the door.

Serena quickly walked over to the bed. She carefully undressed the raven-haired female and placed the pajama pants over her lower half and the oversized t-shirt over her head. She then grabbed the towel she retrieved while she was in their room and carefully towel-dried her hair. She then pulled the comforter over the lady's body and tucked her in before walking out and closing the door.

"She dressed?"

Serena nodded. "I tucked her in with a few blankets that were on Rini's bed."

"Okay. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

Serena nodded as the two walked downstairs.

"Who was that mommy?" Selena asked.

"Someone who got caught out in the storm. She's really tired and cold from the rain, so she's sleeping right now." Serena explained.

"Oh."

"Rini, you are going to either have to sleep in Sele's room or sleep down here."

"Aren't you sleeping down here?" She asked.

"No, I think I'm ready to go back upstairs now. I'm okay." Serena smiled.

"I'll just share with Sele." Rini said looking to her younger sister who had a big grin on her face. "Unless you don't want me to that is."

"NO!" The little girl jumped into Rini's arms. "I want to sleep with you sissy! Like a sleep over!" She cheered.

"Okay, I'll stay in your room."

"I think I should probably be getting home soon." Helios spoke up glancing to a clock. "They didn't want me home too late because we're going to visit family tomorrow. We're leaving early."

"I'll give you a ride." Darien offered.

"Thanks."

"You wanna come Rini?" Her father asked.

She nodded.

The three said their goodbyes and left the house.

"I'm going to get my room ready for sissy to sleep in there." Sele said running to the stairs.

"Just be quiet, the lady is still sleeping up there." Serena called.

"Mom, who was that?" DJ asked.

"I don't know."

"She said she was dad's sister. Dad only has one sister, Aunt Lita, and that wasn't Aunt Lita."

"I know dear. Your father is unsure himself. We're going to let her warm up and sleep a bit. When she wakes up, we'll find out."

He just nodded before turning his attention back to the television.

…

"Good night." Serena said kissing her youngest daughter's forehead. "I love you guys."

"I love you too mommy."

"Love you too." The eldest daughter responded. "Night."

"Night." She said before walking out of the room and closing the door. Two hours had passed and the female was still passed out on Rini's bed. She walked to her room where Darien was sitting on the bed. He couldn't figure out who this lady was. "Dare." She said softly.

He growled in frustration.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused by his actions.

"Who is this lady?"

"I'm not sure. Just wait until she wakes and we can find out." She said calmly.

He growled again. He was pissed.

"I'll – uh – be downstairs." She said cautiously. She knew he was mad and didn't want to escalate it.

He sighed as he stood. He quickly made his way to his wife and grabbed her arm, turning her to look at him. "No. I'm sorry. I'm just really frustrated." He pulled her into a strong embrace. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He kissed her head. "I love you."

"It's okay. I love you too." She brought her lips up to meet his.

They broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. Serena opened it slowly to reveal the raven haired woman from before.

"Hello." Serena said softly.

"Hi. I'm sorry for intruding." She said lightly.

"It's no problem. Come in, sit." She escorted the woman to the small couch that was in their room. "Can I get you anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Who are you?" Darien asked from his standing position in front of the two sitting women.

"You're Darien Chiba?" He nodded again. "I'm your sister, Raye Shields."

"Whoa, hold up. I have one sister and her name is Lita Chiba. You don't even have the same last name."

"I knew you weren't going to believe me. Look." She pulled a picture from her bag and handed it to Darien who studied it.

Darien stared at the picture. It was of two babies, twins by the look of it. One baby boy and a baby girl, both with dark black hair. They were cuddled in a crib sleeping. "Who?"

"That is you and me when we were about six months old."

He handed the picture back to her. He knew it was himself. "How?"

"Well, basically we were born in France. Our parents were on a business trip and had left us with a nanny. When they came back, there was someone different watching me, and you were gone. They hired a PI and searched for you for ages, but grew ill. They are still in France, but I continued the search. The PI found records that the nanny they left us with was paid a hefty sum for you. They were able to track you to here, but were left with a dead end. Eventually, the PI found a trace of a police report saying a couple had found you abandoned in the park. The police couldn't find anything, so the couple that found you had adopted you because they weren't able to produce any children of their own. I went to see them about two days ago. They had explained how they found you and notified the police. When the police told them that you'd be put into foster care or an orphanage until someone either claimed you or someone were to adopt you, they asked to take you themselves, so they adopted you. Apparently they were surprised by your sister. They were told it was a slim chance you're mother would ever get pregnant. They gave me your address and so I came here. I'm really sorry about intruding, but my parents – _our _parents – want to see you."

Darien stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. How could his parents – the Chiba's – not tell him he wasn't theirs? That they had found him somewhere?

Serena stood and placed a hand on his arm. "Dare?" She whispered softly.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

"Just hold on." He sighed. He took a seat on the bed that wasn't too far from the couch. "Where are they?" He asked after a moment. "I mean, where are – our parents?"

"They moved to the States a few years ago, before they got sick. They're in New York."

"How is their health?"

"They're recovering. It was some illness they received from traveling. I'm not sure what it is. I'm not a doctor. We finally found a doctor with a cure though."

"That's good."

"So you'll come with me to see them?" She perked up.

"Raye you said?" She nodded. "With all due respect, I can't just yet."

"Why not? Our parents have been waiting for forty-one and a half years to see you again!" Raye nearly shouted.

"Please, our children are sleeping." Serena said calmly.

"I'm sorry. But why?"

"Look, my wife has been through a traumatic ordeal recently along with our eldest. Both must go to court and I have to be here to support them." He said placing a hand over Serena's folded ones.

She sighed. "Well when's the trial?"

He looked to Serena. "Next weekend." She said.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Nothing I can think of." Darien answered.

"How about this weekend then?"

"Possibly. I want to go to my parents and talk to them." Darien said. "I mean the Chiba's. This is so confusing."

"It's okay. You grew up believing they're your parents, and they raised you, so they technically are. They're just not your biological parents."

"We'll I'll go to them in the morning and talk. The after that I guess I could go."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet your wife."

"Are you up for a plane ride?"

"Sure, but what about the kids?"

"We can leave them with Mina or Lita." He suggested.

"I'll call them in the morning and see if they can." Serena offered. "But if we're planning all this, I suggest everyone goes to bed."

Darien and Raye nodded.

"You can just sleep in the room you were in Ms. Shields."

"Please, call me Raye."

Serena nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"Night." Darien and Serena said.

"Night." Raye bid farewell as she walked out the door and closed it.

Darien sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked lightly.

"Just a bit shocked I guess." He sighed.

Both changed into their pajamas as they thought about Raye and what she had told them. They crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over them. Serena turned to Darien. "I can't imagine what you're going through or what could be going through your head, but know that I'll be with you through everything and that I love you."

"I know." He kissed her lips. "I love you too."

"Sweet dreams." She whispered.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope that doesn't disappoint...I'm sorry that it's been so long, but I was able to write about two pages of this chapter on the way to my vacation. But I'm back from the trip and doing nothing again. I'm hoping to update the other two stories tomorrow...WP will probably be next cuz I have an idea what's going to happen next chapter...lol. But please review!!!!!

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


	19. Death

**Death**

* * *

Darien knocked on the door of his parents' house. They had dropped off the three younger ones at Lita's that morning.

"Darien." His mother said softly. She knew what he was here for. "Hello Serena." She said lightly.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

"Come on in." She said opening the door wider.

Serena and Darien walked into the living room and sat on the love seat.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Mrs. Chiba asked.

"Coffee please, mom."

"I'll take one too." Serena said.

She nodded then disappeared into the kitchen. She then reappeared with Mr. Chiba and the cups on a tray.

"So son, what are you here for?" Mr. Chiba asked.

"I think you know very well what I'm here for dad."

Mrs. Chiba sighed. "There isn't much we can say dear."

"What happened?"

"We were on a walk when we heard crying. You were lying in an alleyway. We found you, picked you up, and took you to a police station to let them know we found a baby. The police took you in and to a hospital. They did everything they needed to, but couldn't find your parents. The medical examiner guessed you were about eight months old when we found you. We asked the police to stay in the loop so to speak so we knew you'd be with your parents again, but when they told us you'd be put into foster care, we begged to let us adopt you. At the time, your father and I had been trying for a baby, but we couldn't get pregnant. Lita was a miracle. We raised you as our own, not hearing any word from the police on anyone claiming you."

"How did you know my name? Or do I have a different name?"

"You had a necklace on. It was beautiful. It was engraved with 'Darien,' so we called you that."

"My necklace?"

Mr. Chiba nodded. "Yes, that was on you when we found you."

He listened intently. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We didn't find a need to. You were pretty much an orphan. If the police couldn't find your parents, we figured we'd just raise you as our own."

"Where is Raye?"

"She's booking us a plane. We're going to visit…my other parents I guess."

"We're sorry Darien." Mr. Chiba said lightly. "If we would've had a real reason to tell you, we would've. We just didn't see the need to."

"It's alright I guess. What's done is done." He said as he stood. He hugged both parents. "I love you both."

"Love you too." They said.

Serena gave her in-laws hugs. "Bye."

"Bye." The said as the younger couple walked out of the door.

…

Darien followed his new found sister in silence, Serena holding his hand for support, as they walked up to a house. Raye produced a key and opened the door. "No guarantees they're awake. I might have to wake them up."

"Don't do that. If they're ill, they need their rest."

Raye nodded as she opened the door. "You guys can wait here in the living room. I'll go find them."

Serena nodded as she sat on the couch with Darien next to her. She grasped his hand tight. "I love you." She said lightly, squeezing his hand lightly to show him her words.

"I love you too."

…

Raye walked to her parents' room and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A woman's voice called from the other side.

Raye slowly opened the door and saw her parents lying on their bed watching the news.

"Hi dear." Her father said softly.

"I have a surprise for you."

Both turned their attention to Raye. "What is it?"

"I found Darien." She said lightly.

"Really? Oh my baby boy!"

Raye laughed slightly at her mother's actions. "Mom, he's forty-two years old."

"He's still my boy. Come on Jason, we have to get ready to go to him."

"Will you hold your horses Jolene?"

"Mom, I brought him here. He's downstairs."

The couple quickly got out of their bed and met Raye at the door. They all then walked downstairs to see the two sitting on the couch.

Darien and Serena immediately stood when the three people entered the room.

Darien took in the appearance of the elder couple that stood in front of him and definitely saw where he got his features from. His mother's piercingly dark jet-black hair, and his father's strong jaw and deep blue eyes. The couple approached them.

"Darien?" The woman asked.

Darien just nodded. He now realized what was missing when he was growing up. He always knew _something _was missing, but he could never figure out what, but now he knew, he was missing that bond with his parents. "It's me." He said with a smile.

"C-can I hug you?" She asked, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to scare her son away after missing him so long. She also didn't want him to feel too uncomfortable in this situation either.

Darien just moved forward and gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He heard her stifle a sob in his shoulder. She was about six inches shorter then himself. He definitely got his height from his father. But she was still taller than Serena who was about a foot shorter than his 6'3".

After a moment, she stepped back, and his father stepped forward and the two embraced.

When they were done, the woman spoke up. "Dear, have a seat." She said issuing the younger couple to sit. When all five were seated, she introduced herself. "I've always pictured this moment, but I'm not sure how to go about this whole thing." She said nervously. "I guess I'll just start out by saying my name is Jolene."

"And I'm Jason." His father added.

Darien wasn't sure what to say. Was he supposed to call them mom and dad or Jason and Jolene?

"Who do you have with you?" Jolene asked looking to the blonde beside her son.

"Sorry. This is my wife, Serena."

"Hello." She said with a smile.

"Hello. You are a very beautiful young lady."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry." Jolene said lightly. "I never should've let this happen."

"Mom, it's not your fault." Raye spoke up.

"It isn't." Darien agreed. "Honestly, if this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have met the wonderful friends I have here in America. It's a shame that I didn't grow up with you guys as my mom and dad, but I can't say I'm disappointed knowing the life I would've missed." He said squeezing Serena's hand.

"Nor would he have given you two three beautiful grandchildren."

"You've given us grandbabies?" Jolene asked with excitement. "Do you have pictures?"

Serena grabbed her wallet from her purse and produced the pictures from it. She handed them to Jolene.

"They're beautiful."

"The oldest two are twins. The strawberry blonde is Rini, and the boy is Darien Jr. We call him DJ. They're 17. The youngest is 7, and her name is Selene." Darien explained.

The five sat talking, catching up on what happened over the past forty-one years until Serena's phone went off.

"Excuse me." She said before leaving the room. She went to the hall and pressed 'talk.' "Hello?"

"Mrs. Serena Chiba please."

"Speaking."

"I'm calling on behalf of Katrina Hatch. Do you have a moment to speak with her?"

"I'm not in town right now."

"What about on the phone."

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll patch you through."

Serena listened as the hold music played. _What could she be calling me for?_

"Serena?"

"Yes."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. I'm calling about your father."

"Oh God, he didn't get out again did he?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. We just received word from the prison he was in about him. He was found dead earlier today."

"What?" She gasped.

"I'm unsure of the details, but we just know he has passed on. They believe a few other inmates might've killed him."

"So needless to say, no trail?"

"No."

"None for Rini either?"

"No. There's no one to charge with anything."

A huge grin appeared on her face. "Thank you so much."

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Serena closed her phone and sighed a content sigh. She walked back in the room and Darien looked at her with a confused look.

"Everything okay?" He asked noting her grin.

"Better than okay."

"Well?" He asked.

"Ken's no more." She almost squealed.

"What?"

"That was Katrina, my lawyer. She just got word that he's dead."

Darien stood and embraced her tightly. "That's great."

The other three just stared in disbelief. They were cheering over someone being dead?

Serena released her husband. "I'm sorry. This must look awful."

"I'm not going to lie, it does look awfully weird." Jolene commented.

Serena and Darien sat down to explain the events that occurred with her father. "And that was my lawyer that called. She said he died. They believe some other inmates had something to do with his death. I know it sounds horrible, but he hasn't been a father to me at all. And after what he's put Rini through, I'm just glad she doesn't have to face him in court."

"I can definitely understand then." Jason nodded.

"Rini is going to be so excited when I tell her!" Serena smiled brightly.

* * *

**A/N:** This was difficult to write. I'm not a child of adoption or anything. My parents are divorced, but i still live with them both in shifts so to speak, lol...but so yah...sorry if that's not that good, but i'm at a big writers block...I do know that now, with Ken's death, there's not much more to cover and this story will probably be over soon :( Again, in a writers block, so any suggestions will be taken into consideration. I do read each review and if they aren't anonymous, I reply to every review i recieve.

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


	20. Weird

**Weird**

* * *

"I really want the kids to meet you two." Serena said as she hugged her in-laws.

Serena and Darien had stayed over-night to catch up with Darien's parents and Raye, but it was Sunday night and the kids had school, Darien had work, and Serena needed to have her wound checked the next day.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to visit soon. The doctor we're seeing said we're progressing well with our treatment. I'll ask her when we go in tomorrow when we can go visit. Maybe move out to Michigan too."

"We could transfer your treatment out there. I do work at a hospital."

"I forgot about that." Jolene stated. "We'll do it then."

"I'll stay here and help get things situated. I'll call you in a few days to let you know." Raye offered.

"Just have their hospital contact me here." He handed her a business card. "We'll take care of all the medical stuff." He hugged his parents. "Call me any time you guys need. Love you."

"Love you too, son." Jason said proudly.

"As do I." Jolene added.

/\\//\\//\\//\

Darien sat at the booth with his brother-in-law drinking his coffee as Andrew sipped at his pop. "I'm telling you man, it's crazy."

"I can't even imagine. So what were they like?"

"Typical parents. Nice, loving. They've apparently been searching for me since I was six months old. And Friday night, my sister shows up on my doorstep."

"That's insane. Lita was shocked when she heard."

"Well they never told me, so obviously they didn't tell her. The only reason they kept me was because they weren't able to have their own kids. Lita was quite a miracle. Do you know if she's talked to mom and dad?"

"Just briefly. It really doesn't affect her that much."

"True."

"So are you going to take the kids to see them?"

"They're talking about moving here."

"Do they know about your parents?"

"Yah. Rini and DJ understand it, but Sele's a little confused. She doesn't understand the birds and the bees yet, so she just thinks I have two mommies and daddies." He chuckled.

"She'll understand later."

"Oh, did you hear the news?"

"Ken's dead."

Andrew nearly choked on his drink. "What!?"

"Sere got the call yesterday. He died in prison."

"That's great! God, Rena's gotta be thrilled."

Darien chuckled. "Yah. She got the call while we were talking with my parents, then she comes in and we're both happy about someone being dead. They were so confused."

"That had to be a sight. 'I'm so happy he's dead!'" Both laughed.

"Are you laughing at your wife's again?" Lita asked as she and Serena approached the men.

"No, just at the reaction of Darien's parents to you guys celebrating a death."

Lita raised an eyebrow.

"No one knows yet Andy. Just Dare and me. Ken died yesterday." She explained. "I haven't had a chance to tell anyone."

Lita hugged her sister-in-law tightly. "That's so great!"

"I know. I still have to tell Rini."

"Tell me what?" The voice asked.

Serena sat next to Darien and Rini sat next to her. "We don't have to go to court."

"Why not?" Rini asked confused.

"Well I got a call Saturday, from my lawyer. She told me that Ken has died."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"We don't have to go to court and testify against him anymore."

Rini shot into her mother's arms and hugged her furiously. "I'm so happy." She said near tears.

"Not to be a worry wart now, but where's Sele?" Serena asked as her arms fell from her eldest daughter.

"She's with DJ playing the games in the arcade."

"Alright."

"And Tiff?" Lita inquired about her own daughter.

"With them."

Lita just nodded her response.

"We should get going." Serena said as she stood after Rini moved. "Long weekend. The plane ride did no good for my stomach. I'm tired and sore."

"Then let's get you home and rested." Darien said getting up as well. "Can't have you in pain."

Serena smiled. "You are a worry wart."

"Only when it comes to the ones I love." He chuckled. "I care, what can I say?"

"Fine, fine. Rini, can you get your brother and sister?"

"Tiffany too please." Lita requested.

"Sure." She said before hurrying off.

"We should get going too." Andrew said getting up.

"Thanks again for watching them." Serena said hugging her friend.

"Anytime." The two released. "Oh and Darien, you'll have to let us know when your – uh – parents come in town. I'd like to meet them."

He chuckled. "I know its confusing Lita. But both are just going to be mom and dad." He shrugged. "The Chiba's raised me, so they're my parents that way, and the Shields provided the DNA, so they're my parents too."

"I know, it's just funny saying your parents to you."

"I see. I can understand that."

"This is just all confusing." Andrew added.

"But I'm glad they found you. They deserve it." Serena smiled. "They're nice people."

Darien nodded as the kids came into sight.

/\\//\\//\

Darien removed the gauze that covered Serena's abdomen. "Oh no." He sighed.

"What is it?"

"It looks like it's a little infected." He applied slight pressure to the reddened part of her stomach.

"Ah." She winced as his fingers touched her skin.

"Haven't you been applying the cream I gave you?" He asked as he grabbed some supplies.

"Well I forgot to pack it when we went to your parents' house, and I had forgotten about it the day before."

He applied some cold gel to her stomach before putting more gauze over it. "Now remember it this time." He said handing her a piece of paper. "I don't want to have to apply it myself." He grinned. "This is a script for an antibiotic ointment. That's got to be sore." He noted as she pulled her shirt over her head and fixed it on her body

"A little, but I brushed it off as just the stitches irritating me."

"If you forget to apply this cream, I'll do it for you." He warned.

"That might not be good." She grinned as she stood from the gurney.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him gently. "I can be gentle." He whispered huskily.

"Excuse me, Dr, Chiba. We have a trauma coming in and we need you." A nurse said as she opened the door.

The two immediately separated and Serena blushed.

"Alright. I'll be right there."

The nurse nodded before leaving the room.

"Well you're all set." He glanced towards his watch. "Andrew should be here soon. You'll be alright until then?"

She nodded. "I a big girl." She said in a childish voice with a grin.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too."

"And see if he can swing you by the pharmacist to fill the script."

"Sure."

"I'll call you on my lunch break." He said walking to the door.

"Alright." She said as he walked out. She decided to wait at the front of the building for Andrew until he came.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, dificult to write. This is coming to an end because I jsut don't knwo what to write with it anymore. I'll take suggestions, but might not use them...if I do use them, you'll get credit in the AN at the end...I did get a review to last chapter by an annanmous reviewer who put the name 'Beckah (kairisnobody)' with it. They said they had a couple of ideas, but didn't leave the ideas or a way for me to contact them, so if you're reading this, just leave the ideas in a the review, PM me with them, or leave an email or something so I can get them from you, lol. Uhhhh...not much else to say, sorry for lack of drama in this chapter, but hey, I'm running out of ideas. That's why it's been so long since my last update. Hope you didn't hate this chapter too much. Let me know your thoughts!

Thanks for readin!  
SailorMoonForever


End file.
